Mujer Comprada
by Sxkxitx
Summary: La familia de Sakura queda en bancarrota, la solución... Un matrimonio por interés, ella ama a su novio, pero Sasuke es la solución a sus problemas. ¿Podrá Itachi perdonarla? ¿Sasuke sabrá las verdaderas intenciones de su nueva esposa? sasusaku, shikaino, naruhina.
1. epilogo

_Hola espero les guste mi fanfic, los personajes no son mios, la historia lo es, esta publicada en bajo mi seudonimo sakaita así que no se dejen engañar por impostoras e_e_

_espero me dejen sus mensajitos y me digan que tal, es un sasusaku con toques de itasaku, veremos un Sasuke enamorado y una Sakura que no tanto jejeje 3 _

PRÓLOGO

Conocí a Itachi desde niños, jugábamos, comíamos juntos, sonábamos con algún día casarnos y tener hijos, al principio esta idea no preocupaba a nuestros padres ya que lo veían como simples sueños de niños. Al paso de los años tuvimos que mantener nuestro noviazgo a escondidas pero eso no me importa, al cumplir dieciocho podré casarme con él aunque mi familia se oponga. 

El gato azul estaba a su máxima capacidad, chicas y chicos bebían, bailaban en aquella escena nocturna, Sakura entro de la mano junto a su amiga Ino una sexy rubia, hija de un banquero prestigioso y una hermosa modelo rusa. -Sakura... Este lugar es de gente cero bien.- Se quejo su amiga.

-Oh, vamos Ino... Itachi tocara hoy con la banda y quiero verlo, aparte a ti te gusta la vida nocturna.- Dijo Sakura mientras su amiga rodaba los ojos, de hecho ella insistió mucho en ir a dicho lugar y mas aun para poder ayudar a su amiga a ver a su novio secreto, ellas eran amigas desde la secundaria e Ino guardaba ese secreto y ayudaba a Sakura en sus salidas a escondidas.

- ¿Como se la están pasando?.-Grito un chico en el escenario -Esta noche tenemos una banda nueva... Se llaman Akaksuki.- Sakura soltó a Ino y corrió a los brazos de su enamorado.

-Viniste.- Dijo él muy emocionado mientras le daba un pequeño beso.- Ella le regalo una sonrisa. -Es tu noche especial y te prometí venir, aparte Ino me ayudo.- la abrazo fuertemente y le dijo al oído.

-Esta canción te la dedicare a ti... Te amo.-

La chica se sonrojo y su mirada expresaba la gran emoción que sentía aquella noche. Itachi subió junto a su banda al escenario, presento a su banda y dedico a su novia la canción. 

***  
we close our eyes and the world has turned around again  
we close our eyes and dream  
another year has come and gone  
when everybody is running in the big race  
and having a good time  
we might've cast a shadow  
who am I?  
I looked death in the face last night  
I saw him in a mirror and he simply smiled  
he told me not to worry  
he told me just to take my time

we close our eyes and the world has turned around again  
we close our eyes and dream  
another year has come and gone  
we close our eyes and the world has turned around again  
we close our eyes and dream

and if you come to me  
and if you touch my hand  
I might just slip away  
I might just disappear  
who am I?  
and if you think I'm worth it  
and if you think it's not too late  
we might start falling  
if we dont try too hard  
we might start falling in love

we close our eyes and the world has turned around again  
we close our eyes and dream  
another year has come and gone  
we close our eyes and the world has turned around again  
we close our eyes and dream

we're on the healing path  
we're on a roller coaster ride that could never turn back  
and if you love me  
and if you really try to make the seconds count  
then we could close our eyes  
close our eyes  
and the world has turned around again  
close our eyes  
another year has come and gone

we close our eyes and the world has turned around again  
we close our eyes and dream  
another year has come and gone  
we close our eyes and the world has turned around again  
we close our eyes and dream

close our eyes and the world has turned around again  
***

Mientras Sakura vivía una noche mágica al lado se aquel joven músico, en otra parte era parte de los pensamientos de un chico un tanto mayor que ella, casi como su amado Itachi. -Otra vez Sakura no ha respondido mi invitación a salir... ¿Quien se cree? ... Soy Sasuke Uchiha...- Una chica lo abrazo tiernamente y le beso la mejilla.

-Sasuke-kun no debes perder las esperanzas, Sakura te correspondera estoy segura de ello, solo debes dejar de ser tan... Tú.- Comento la chica soltando una risita divertida.  
- A que te refieres con "¿Tan Tú"? , no hay nada de malo en mí... Soy rico, guapo... Un gran prospecto, Mikoto... ¿Sabes si Sakura esta interesada en alguien mas?

Su hermana negó con la cabeza, jamás había visto a Sakura con nadie, pero había notado actitudes en ella, la conocía apenas un año, cuando ella y su familia se mudaron de Inglaterra a Tokio, fue ahí cuando Sasuke quedo prendado de su compañera de colegio, eran amigas pero no tan íntimas como para saber que había en el corazón de la chica, aunque tenía sus sospechas, pero nada seguro.

***

Sakura camino de puntitas por el pasillo, paso delante a la puerta de la recamara de su madre esperando no ser detectada o que su madre estuviera en un casino como casi todos los días. Hace un tiempo murió su padre, dejo una fortuna pero su madre solo despilfarraba, apostaba y gastaba en tanto lujo se le pusiera por enfrente.

Entro a su recámara, lanzo sus zapatos y se tiro a su cama con una gran sonrisa, Itachi provocaba tanto en su corazón que contaba las horas para verlo de nuevo y para poder casarse con el como tanto deseaba. Cerró sus bellos ojos verdes pero un timbre de celular la saco de su fantasía.

-Sasuke de nuevo...- Miro el mensaje del Uchiha.

"Sakura quería saber si aceptas tomar un café conmigo mañana en la tarde... Quisiera que pudiéramos charlar un rato, quiero quitar la mala imagen que tienes de mi"

Sakura dudo un poco en su respuesta, Sasuke era guapo, no podía negarlo si Itachi no estuviera en su vida probablemente lo hubiera tomado en cuenta pero... Era engreído en ocasiones, mujeriego, grosero y mas cosas contrarias a su novio. -Quizás deba ir y hacerle ver que no quiero nada con él. Tomó de nuevo su teléfono y respondió en breve.

"Esta bien, ve por mi al colegio después de clases"

Pulso enviar y se dispuso a dormir unas horas, era de madrugada ya. 

***  
y cuando llega la noche me encuentro a solas conmigo  
llorar no me da el alivio  
ni tu silencio lo es  
por más que busco motivos de que quieras huir  
pues ya tu amor no es el mismo  
y yo me muero por ti...

***

Sakura dejo de cantar al notar que era observada por unos negros y profundos ojos. Sasuke sonrió levemente, lastimosamente su sonrisa a veces parecía arrogante o un tanto burlona, la chica se despidió de su profesora de canto y de algunas otras compañeras, tomo su bolso y un par de libros. -Siento haber interrumpido, Mikoto me dijo que estabas aquí.- Se disculpo Sasuke, era extraño que se portara tan bien con ella, por lo general eso no era usual en él por el contrario, siempre se mostraba cortante, arrogante con aires de superioridad ante las chicas, jamás tuvo novia formal la chica mas cercana a él y que no compartía su mismo ADN era Karin, su socia y vieja amiga de antaño, era quien conocía al Uchiha y muchos sospechaban de que aquella pelirroja estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

-No hay problema, ya habíamos terminado solo repasábamos un poco para una presentación, seguro Mikoto-chan te comento que hay audiciones para una obra.- El negó y agrego que desconocía de aquello, rara vez se involucraba en asuntos de su hermana menor. -Así que te gusta cantar.- Dijo él mientras llegaban al auto del chico y le abría la puerta del mismo para que entrara. Ya estando ambos en el auto comenzaron a charla de camino al café.

-En realidad no pretendo ser cantante ni nada, solamente quiero tener muchas actividades extras para mi ingreso a la universidad.- Sasuke por primera vez se interesaba en lo que provenía de la boca de una mujer, pero su charla tan amena no duro mucho ya que la chica recibió una misteriosa llamada "Sasuke... por favor dejemos nuestra plática para otro momento por favor, debo irme" Sasuke se quedo muy intrigado por la llamada y la actitud de la chica, argumento que una amiga estaba en problemas pero no permitió que él la ayudara, solo bajo del auto y tomo un taxi velozmente. 

Un policía traía esposado a Itachi, Sakura lo miro con suma tristeza y preocupación, el uniformado los dejo hablar unos breves minutos mientras esperaba cerca. - ¿Que paso? - La chica acarició la mejilla de su novio mientras el miraba al suelo. -Me culpan de posesión de drogas y de venderlas.- Sakura se quedo sorprendida y un tanto desconcertada, ¿drogas? Su Itachi no era de esos sujetos, sí, vivía en la zona mas peligrosa de Tokio, un lugar lleno de criminales, mafiosos y gran venta de drogas. -Pero que tontería, tu eres incapaz.- Él tomo las manos de la chica y negó con la cabeza.  
-Fui cómplice…- 

(Avances:

-Necesito dinero.-

-Lo siento mucho Sakura, pero estamos en en quiebra, no hay ni un solo centavo del dinero que nos dejo tu padre.-

***

-Sin ese dinero jamas podre ayudar a Itachi a salir de la carcel.-

-Si te casarascon Sasuke lo podrias hacer, impedirias que maten a tu madre esos mafiosos a los que les debe e incluso ayudas a tu abuelo.-

- ¿Casarme... por dinero? )

***


	2. Chapter 1

Hola espero le den una oportunidad a mi fic y me dejen su opinión :)

**CAPITULO 1 **

Sakura llego de inmediato a buscar a su madre, como siempre esta estaba acostada en su cama sufriendo por una terrible resaca. - ¿Que demonios quieres Sakura? , ¿no ves que estoy descansando? -Dijo una mujer madura de unos cuarenta años, pelirroja y de buen cuerpo, pero de mal corazón, ambiciosa al igual que viciosa.

-Necesito dinero... para cosas de la escuela y ...- Su madre se levanto de la cama y se puso su bata. -Mi papá dejo una parte de la herencia a mi nombre y ...

-No existe tal dinero, al menos ya no. Hoy quería hablar contigo de eso... no hay ni un solo quinto en las cuentas.- Sakura no podía creer lo que su madre decía, todo lo que su padre trabajo, los años que invirtió en su amada compañía su madre lo había despilfarrado y peor aun su parte de la herencia debía estar por algún cassino.

- ¿Como pudiste? , ¡todo por tus malditos amantes y tus vicios! - Su madre la abofeteo, los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, sentía coraje, tristeza, angustia por su situación y la de su amado.

-En lugar de gritarme, piensa en ayudarme. Escuche que Sasuke esta interesado en ti... quizás si eres un poco cariñosa con él nuestra situación mejore.- _" ¡Me das asco! no puedo creer que me insinues aquello" _Sakura dejo a su madre sola en la habitación y se fue a llorar como magdalena tras su inmensa tristeza.

-Señora.- Dijo una de las sirvientas de la casa -La llaman... no me quiso dar su nombre pero dice que es urgente. - Le arrebato el teléfono y la corrió de la recámara para poder contestar el teléfono a solas.

***

- ¿Que quieres?

-Ya esta hecho señora Haruno, pusimos la trampa y el chico esta en la cárcel... se va a quedar ahí un buen rato, por cierto su hija vino a verlo muy alarmada, ni se las huele de que usted sabe sobre este noviazgo.

-Con razón vino a pedirme dinero, la muy tonta cree que le dare dinero para ayudar a ese pobre músico sin futuro. Gracias, ya te deposite el dinero pero no te atrevas a pedir mas por que ya no tengo ni un centavo.

-No se preocupe, con ese dinero me voy muy lejos y jamás nos volvemos a ver.

***

La noche llego, en la casa de la familia Uchiha la hora de la cena reunía a todos. Una hermosa mesa para doce personas, cristalería fina, cubiertos de plata, platos de porcelana y los suculentos manjares que el chef internacional preparo para la familia. -Hoy me fue excelente en el colegio, creo que superare a Sakura.- Dijo entre risitas la hermana menor de Sasuke una bella chica de ojos negros y cabellos lacios color de la noche, idéntica a su hermano pero con una hermosa sonrisa espontánea.

- ¿Y por que esa mirada a Sasuke cada que hablas de Sakura? - Pregunto divertida la hermana mayor de Sasuke , _Eunice Uchiha_, una hermosa mujer que casi pisaba los treinta pero se veía de muchos menos años, diseñadora de moda, modelo y emprendedora empresaria.

-A Sasuke le gusta Sakura Haruno la chica que esta en mi clase, creo que papá la conoce ¿no?

- Si, conocí a su padre en la universidad hace muchos años lo ultimo que supe de él fue que murió. - Agrego la cabeza de la familia Uchiha mientras Sasuke intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo y el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Sasuke no acostumbraba a ser como sus hermanas, tan abiertas y expresivas, siempre decían lo que pensaban y quien les gustaba y cosas así pero para el todo eso era muy difícil.

Aunque le agradaba ver que su familia veía con buenos ojos a Sakura, ya que de algo se había convencido, ella era la chica que le gustaba y con la que mostraría sus sentimientos mas ocultos por mas vergonzosos que estos fueran solo ella era la indicada.

A la mañana siguiente.

Sakura se levanto con un gran pesar, era un sábado lluvioso, nublado, gris, melancólico y triste. - ¡Saku! -Entro a gritos una rubia. - ¿Que tienes? ¿Has estado llorando? - Sakura abrazo a Ino su mejor amiga, necesitaba desahogarse, y ayuda para poder solucionar sus problemas. - ¿Que paso? -

- Itachi esta en la cárcel, ayudo a unos mafiosos y ahora esta preso, y no puedo pagar un abogado, mi madre se acabo la herencia, todo Ino! - Grito con desespero la chica de ojos verdes.

- ¿Es tan en quiebra? Por Dios Saku...

-Eso no es todo, llamaron del asilo donde esta mi abuelo y estan apunto de echarlo mi madre tiene cinco meses que no paga sus gastos, es muy cruel... se que todo lo ha gastado en sus amantes y apostando.- Ino la abrazo fuertemente.

- Itachi... mirate, todo por culpa de la princesita esa en la que pusiste tus ojos.- _Konan_ lo miraba con suma tristeza. Ella lo amaba desde niños, juntos soñaban con tener una banda y ser famosos, pero siempre estaba Sakura, esa niñita pelirrosa siempre lo arruinaba todo, ahora él estaba preso.

-No la culpes Konan.

-Estoy segura que su familia te mando a culpar... ¿Por que le dijiste lo contrario?

-Por que en realidad no se si fue su mamá la que mado a poner droga en mi coche y no quiere buscarle problemas.

No quería levantarme de la cama, Ino quiso hacerme comer pero por mas que me lo pidiera no podía pensar o hacer algo, mi cuerpo estaba muerto, eran tantas cosas las que pasaban por mi cabeza y entonces entro ella..._"Los Uchiha nos han invitado a cenar a su casa" _su cara no podía ser mas alegre, vulgarmente feliz.

-No tengo ganas.

-Uchiha es nuestro boleto al éxito, antes de que el banco nos quite la casa, los autos, y demás propiedades.

-Supongamos que tienes razón madre... ¿Como sabes que Sasuke me pedirá matrimonio? solo me ha invitado a salir un par de veces...

-Sakurita, yo tomo te cada martes con su madre y hermana, lo he oído y ellos te quieren como nuera.- Mei hablaba tan convencida y entusiasmada que Sakura sentía miedo, su propia madre era capaz de ponderla en venta con tal de cumplir sus antojos y seguir con la vida de reina que tanto amaba.

-No, no me aprovechare de Sasuke.

-Como gustes, pero cuando estemos las dos en la calle y tu abuelo loco pidiendo limosla, no quiero ver ni una lágrima... piensalo, el chofer de los Uchiha nos espera a las siete en punto.

Sakura bajo del auto de lujo seguida de su madre, sus verdes ojos brillaban tanto como las mismas estrellas de aquella noche, un bello vestido color menta acentuada su bonita y delicada figura, Sasuke quedo maravillado de tan hermosa chica, sus rosas y largos cabellos levemente recogidos dejaban descubiertos sus finos hombros. -Bienvenidas, Señora Haruno es un honor tenerla aquí.-Sasuke era educado y galante, lo que cualquiera desearía.

-Hablame de tú Sasuke, dime Mei.- Sakura no podía creer lo descarada que podía ser su madre al mostrarse recta y de moral, educada y como si fuera la mejor madre.

-Sakura, permiteme decirte que hoy te ves radiante, por cierto... ¿Tu amiga solucionó su problema?

-E... No, esta en eso... gracias por preguntar. - Seria una noche larga, muy larga. Las voces en su cabeza le decían que pensara en su abuelo en Itachi e incluso en su madre.

La noche era hermosa, las estrellas hoy había salido a regalar un espectáculo de romanticismo, Sasuke gustaba de ver a Sakura conversar y oírla reír, !Por Dios! estaba locamente enamorado por primera vez en su vida, tenía inmensas ganas de robarle un beso pero esta vez actuaría diferente, Sakura era diferente a compasión de las otras chicas que solo buscan lujos, joyas y viajes ella parecía tan autentica y única, no parecía para nada una caza fortunas como tantas que Eunice su hermana había corrido de la casa a patadas y empujes lo cual no era nada literal.  
-Sakura... me gustas.- La chica se quedo muda, era verdad, él estaba prendado de ella como su madre dijo. -Quisiera pedirte... que aceptaras ser mi novia...! No respondas ahora!, piénsalo, no soy tan malo como me pintan las chicas del colegio y si fui como fui por que era un inmaduro pero he cambiado.- ¿Era verdad? Sasuke Uchiha era tan... ¿Sensible?!Quiero morir! gritaba Sakura internamente deseando que la fuente del jardín se la tragase y no la escupiera nunca de los nunca fuera de ella.

-Sasuke, no nos conocemos casi y...

La interrumpió con nerviosismo -Lo se, por eso dame una oportunidad de conquistarte, por favor piénsalo.

Solo pudo asentir con un gran pesar, tenía inmensas ganas de llorar por que una parte de ella se sentía feliz, por que si Sasuke estaba tan dispuesto era como tenerlo en sus manos, su dinero en sus manos. " !Eres una maldita Sakura, arderas en el mismo infierno...!" se reprocho por sentir tan bajos sentimientos.

-Yo veo a Sasuke muy entusiasmado, creo que habra boda pronto.- Rio Mikoto mientras Mei dejaba brotar una sonrisa de mera felicidad, Sasuke cubriría esos huecos bancarios que le estorbaban y seguiría con su amada vida de lujos y riquezas, y pensar que eso de ser madre era algo patético e insignificante por fin Sakura le era útil.

_Llamada tefonica entre Ino y Sakura_  
_  
-Sin ese dinero jamas podre ayudar a Itachi a salir de la carcel.-_

-Si te casaras con Sasuke lo podrias hacer, impedirias que maten a tu madre esos mafiosos a los que les debe e incluso ayudas a tu abuelo.-

-Ni me recuerdes eso... despues de la cena fue lo que me faltaba, saber que mi madre le debe a mafiosos... Esos hombres matan si no les pagas !No la tolero Ino!

-Pues sera un mal consejo pero deberías aceptar a Sasuke... con el tiempo quien quita y te enamoras...

- ¿Casarme... por dinero? , yo amo a otro.

-Pero ese otro esta preso y de pobre no pasara nunca, lo sabes muy bien, jamás sera famoso.

-Eres cruel Ino

-Realista y veo lo que mas te conviene y si no funciona lo de Sasuke te divorcias a los meses y ya.

-Lo pensare, pero creo que ya he tomado mi decisión. 

AVANCES

-Estas muy feliz Sasuke, ¿a que se debe?

-Me caso Karin ¿Puedes creerlo?

***

-Con este dinero contrata al mejor abogado y por favor… haz que Itachi me olvide.


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2 **

Hoy era un día decisivo las acciones que hoy tomara y las que ignorara repercutirían de por vida en su joven existencia, quería llorar, gritar, salir corriendo a la calle y suplicar por su alma, por su corazón. Termino de cucharse y comenzó a buscar que ponerse, tomo un vestido negro como el luto que irradiaba su corazón, como lo negro de alma en estos momentos. - Antonio, lléveme al reclusorio por favor. - Antonio el chofer abrió la puerta del auto y ella entro mientras marcaba el teléfono.

-Por favor, no me cuelgues... necesito hablar contigo, es sobre Itachi. 

_***  
Flash back_

Una horas antes había desayunado con Sasuke en su casa y habían acordado comer juntos para por fin tomar una decisión respecto a lo que habían charlado la noche anterior. Incluso se atrevió a pedirle dinero "prestado" para ayudar a su pobre "amiga" -Sasuke, me da mucha pena contigo... pero tengo problemas con mi mamá y necesito ayudar a una amiga económicamente...

- Necesitas... ¿dinero?

-Si.- Respondió ella con gran pena, el sonrió y tomo sus manos.

-Te haré un cheque y no dudes en pedirme lo que necesites.

-Es lo único que necesito, esta tarde te preparare algo de comer en muestra de agradecimiento.- En realidad si estaba muy agradecida con ese dinero ayudaría a Itachi, incluso a su madre.

- ¿Enserio? , vaya podría acostumbrarme a esto.- Respondió el con una sonrisa, una de verdad, cero fingida.  
Ffb

***

Sakura bajo del auto no sin antes indicarle a su chofer que la esperara ya que no planeaba quedarse por mucho tiempo, entro a la prisión y paso por seguridad, debían revisarle obviamente visitar ese lugar no era como ir de picnic el fin de semana. Entro a la sala de visitas, había pocas personas en su mayoría eran mujeres, madres, hijas, novias, esposas y ella. Entonces lo vio entrar con ese espantoso uniforme color anaranjado, se veía un tanto ojeroso, mas de lo normal y se notaba que no había descansado bien en este corto tiempo, lo amaba y no tenía duda de ello pero lo que se aproximaba era digno de una película, no una comedia romántica como las que solía ver, era un drama, un drama romántico que esperaba no culminara en tragedia. –Viniste.- Dijo Itachi mientras tomaba las frágiles manos de su aun novia, Sakura soltó levemente el agarre y se quito los lentes oscuros, tan oscuros como los ojos de su novio.

-Tenemos que hablar, bueno… en realidad debo decirte algo.- Él noto algo extraño en Sakura, esa seriedad, frialdad al sentir su tacto y lo cortante de sus palabras.

-Tal parece que me quieres dejar.-Ella bajo la mirada. –Es eso, ¿Lo es?

-Si.- Quería llorar, abrazarlo y gritarle que no era cierto, que era una mentira. No podía hacerlo, aun faltaban muchas cosas que hacer, el dinero que le dio Sasuke apenas alcanzaba para unas semanas de servicio del abogado y no de cualquier abogado, la deuda de su madre y su abuelo. –No sabemos con certeza si saldrás y yo me iré a vivir fuera de la ciudad junto a mi madre.

-No te detendré, pero cuando salga de aquí te buscare por que te amo, y por ello luchare por salir y remediar este lío… solo… no me cambies por alguien mas.- Se acerco un poco a ella y le dio un tierno beso, como aquellos que solo ocurren en los cuentos, donde seguido del beso hay un "Y vivieron felices por siempre" pero no, esa no era su realidad.

Sakura salió hecha un mar de lágrimas, le dolía y mucho perder a su gran amor. Una chica mucho mayor que ella se acerco y la miro desconcertada por aquella escena - ¿Sakura?-La pelirrosa alzo la cara llena de lágrimas y saco de su bolso un papel –Con este dinero contrata al mejor abogado y por favor… haz que Itachi me olvide, yo se que lo amas.- Konan abrió los ojos sorprendida intento decir algo pero no podía. –Yo lo he dejado libre… te estaré dando dinero para los honorarios del abogado y lo que se requiera, solo no le digas que es de mi parte.

-De acuerdo… pero tendrás que explicarme después este drama.- Sakura asintió y solo le dijo que después le contaría todo y se marcho.

Una rubia platicaba amenamente junto a su amiga, trabajaban juntas desde hace años y había ido a la misma universidad, _Temari _era asistente personal de un abogado sumamente importante, joven, apuesto y muy inteligente pero que decir de sus maravillosos millones en sus cuentas bancarias, mientras que su amiga era la mano derecha de Sasuke Uchiha, era mas bien como su brazo, agendaba desde sus almuerzo hasta su cita con el dentista, su nombre _Karin_. –Karin te necesito por favor.- Interrumpió Sasuke quien lucía endemoniadamente bien el día de hoy, incluso feliz.

–Estas muy feliz Sasuke, ¿A que se debe? –Pregunto curiosa la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en la esquina del escritorio de Sasuke.

-Me caso Karin, ¿Puedes creerlo? –Karin dejo caer, lápiz, papel incluso su quijada al escuchar tal locura.

–Bueno, hoy aceptara ser mi novia pero estoy seguro que con ella me casare.

-Vaya… no me lo esperaba, ¿Quién es? ¿Lucía, Marcela?

-No adivinaras nunca

-Debe ser una modelo escuálida y sin materia gris…

-Se llama Sakura, no la conoces, por cierto quiero que envíes una docena de rosas a su casa. ¡No! Mejor envía doce docenas de rosas a su casa.- Karin asintió derrotada, quería morir en ese momento pero antes estrangular a esa tal Sakura.

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ME QUEDO HOY :) ¿QUE CREEN QUE PASE EN LA COMIDA QUE HARA SAKURA PARA SASUKE? ¿KONAN CUMPLIRA CON LO QUE SAKURA LE PIDIO? ¿HABRA BODA? !

PD. SI ES SASUSAKU :3 AUN SE VE EXTRAÑO, SAKURA AMANDO A OTRO PEROOOO... YA NACERA EL AMOR


	4. Chapter 3

_Hola gracias por leer :) les dejo la conti espero les guste._

**CAPITULO 3**

Comenzó maquillarse para intentar disimular los estragos de su llanto, cambio su ropa por un bello vestido amarillo con lunares blancos, zapatos de piso y una diadema blanca, sus cabellos solo levemente cepillados caían al ras de su pequeña cintura, se perfumo un poco y miro el reloj de pared, tenia menos de tres horas para preparar una comida excelente, por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de tratar bien a Sasuke. Bajo las grandes escaleras de su casa y encontró una nota de su madre, no era sorpresa de nuevo salía con sus amigas y amigos, seguramente a sus "cortos" viajes a las vegas. Hizo trizas el pedazo de papel y se dirigió a la cocina  
-Antonio, Gina... tienen la tarde y noche libre, pero antes de que se vayan... necesito una pequeña ayudadita con la comida.

-Yo le explico lo que quiera guisar señorita. 

Sasuke tomo su saco y las llaves de su auto -Karin cancela todas mis citas en lo que resta del día, iré a comer con Sakura.- Karin mordió su labio y solo asintió, después de verle partir lanzo un vaso con agua contra la pared, sentía un inmenso desprecio por una desconocida.

- ¿Estas bien Karin?

-No, no lo estoy Temari... Esta enamorado de quien sabe quien...

-Debe ser pasajero, como con las otras.- Dijo su amiga en un vago intento de consolarla. Pero Karin sentía que no era como las otras, Sasuke esta vez era otro, no era el desentendido y frío, era dulce y tierno, jamás lo había visto así.

Llamada entre Ino y Sakura

_- ¿Doce? , ¿Enserio doce docenas de rosas? - Ino creía que se desmayaria al escuchar lo que le contaba su amiga. -¿Entonces ya comienzas a sentir algo?_

-En un par de días, imposible. Estoy agradecida pero amo a Itachi. - Sonaba tan triste, revisó el horno por quinta vez, era la primera vez que hacia un pastel de chocolate.

-Hay Saku...

-Buenas tardes señorita -Se dirigió a una rubia una joven de jeans, blusa negra, cabellos violetas y apariencia rockstar. -Busco al licenciado Nara, es urgente.

Temari la atendió, estaba de suerte el licenciado Nara estaba aun en su oficina -Tiene suerte, puede atenderla.-La chica sonrió y acompaño a la joven asistente hacia la oficina del abogado. -Shikamaru, esta chica te busca.- El chico asintió y Temari salió.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarle?- Pregunto Shikamaru, un hombre de cabellos levemente oscuros, mientras jugaba atento ajedrez.

-Quiero contratar sus servicios para ayudar a un amigo.- Hizo una breve pausa -Se le acusa de traficar drogas y no se que mas.

-Disculpe que diga esto pero, ¿conoce mis honorarios? - Ella saco el dinero que Sakura le había dado hace apenas unas horas.

-Lo se, creo que esto es suficiente para comenzar.- Shikamaru miro de reojo el dinero y termino su juego.

-De acuerdo, deme los datos de mi cliente.

Sakura corrió abrir la puerta, era él, Sasuke Uchiha con una sonrisa discreta, lo invito a pasar y le indico que la seguirá a una bella terraza con vista al jardín, la mesa estaba puesta y apesar de no tener mucha experiencia en la cocina todo se veía bien, comieron y charlaron muy poco, ella tenia un nudo en la cabeza de tantas cosas y él temía al rechazo respecto a su pregunta.

-Sakura.- La llamo, ella alzó la mirada de inmediato.

- ¿Que pensaste de mi propuesta?- Sakura evadió un instante la pregunta, se levanto y comenzó a recoger los platos, pero él se los quito de las manos y tomo su rostro, sus miradas se cruzaron -Solo responde.  
- "Si" -Sasuke sonrió y se atrevió a intentar besarle, fue corto, tierno e indeciso, Sasuke estaba perdidamente enamorado, Sakura... Sakura deseaba enamorarse.

_Semanas después_

_"He hablado con Konan y me ha dicho que todo va de maravilla y es probable que en menos de dos meses Itachi quede libre, pensé en dejar a Sasuke pero ha sido tan dulce conmigo, y que decir de su dinero que me ha prestado, mi madre logro pagar unas cuentas y conseguir prórrogas. Sasuke me presento con su familia hace un par de días, sus dos hermanas son muy lindas conmigo y yo se que si supieran la verdad de como comenzó esto me odiarían a mas no poder"_

Sakura salió del colegio y ahí estaba Sasuke, en su flamante auto deportivo color negro que impresionaba a las chicas del instituto, la envidiaban y anhelaban ser ella. - ¿Como te fue mi amor? - Le dio un corto beso en la comisura de los labios, aun Sakura parecía algo _"fría"_ incluso tímida y distante.

-Muy bien, ya falta muy poco para acabar la escuela, por fin.- Él le abrió la puerta del auto para que entrase e ir camino a un restaurante.

-Sakura, he olvidado algo en la oficina, ¿te importaría si vamos rápido?

-Ella negó con la cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa cálida.

Karin miro la caja color rojizo terciopelo, sentía tristeza e ira por no ser ella la afortunada novia de Sasuke, tantos años que le dio y él no se mostro interesado jamás, ni un poco. No podía dejar de abrir y cerrar la cajita, de ver el hermoso diamante que contenía, 2.8 millones costo el maldito anillo, ¡perra!

-¡Ojalá y desaparecieras! - Chilló Karin y se le ocurrió algo, una sonrisa perversa se formo y de nuevo miro la extraordinaria sortija.

Sasuke y su novia llegaron a el edificio de _Uchiha & Asociados_-Sasuke, ¿crees que pueda cambiarme de ropa en tu oficina? No quiero ir a comer en uniforme.-Él sonrió.

-Te ves bien, de hecho cualquier chico gustaría de ver a su novia en traje de colegiala.- Se tensaron ambos, lo había dicho sin pensar, ella se avergonzó y él prefirió decir otra cosa pero lo hecho, hecho estaba -En mi oficina hay un baño...

-Gracias.

Al entrar a la oficina Karin se encontraba guardando documentos en un cajón del escritorio de Sasuke -Karin, te presento a mi novia, Sakura, ella es Karin mi mano derecha y amiga. Sakura le dio la mano cortésmente mientras la pelirroja la miraba de arriba a abajo.

-Mucho gusto, Sasuke me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo pero solo hablamos de trabajo y otras cosas, ¿entiendes no? -Sasuke frunció el seño.

-Sakura ve a cambiarte, el baño esta ahí, hay toallas, jabón... lo que necesites- La chica se dirigió al baño.  
Cuando entro Sasuke llamo la atención de Karin -¿Que ocurre contigo?

-Lo mismo pregunto, ¿De donde la sacaste de jardín de infantes?

-Cumplirá dieciocho pronto.- Karin cruzo los brazos.

-Supongo que es normal, la fantasía de tener una novia "_Lolita" "Colegiala"_ es la moda.

-No se si tienes mal humor o síndrome premenstrual pero... ¿Donde esta el anillo? -Sasuke reviso un cajón, luego otro y así.

-No tengo idea.

-Juraría que estaba aquí, maldición...

Sakura se puso un vestido rojo, sencillo con pequeñas mangas, zapatillas plata de unos 12cm. Puso un poco de brillo a sus labios y riso sus pestanas, se perfumo y puso su cabello suelto sujeto de una bella diadema con piedras platas y unas aplicaciones en rojizo. -_Itachi... _-Suspiro al verse en el espero, Itachi le había obsequiado ese perfume, olía a pera. Se puso un poco de crema en las manos y brazos y se dispuso a salir.

-He terminado.- Anuncio.

-Te ves hermosa.- Dijo su novio mientras Karin desviaba la mirada con recelo. -Sakura, ¿No quieres beber algo? Es que estoy buscando algo y...

-Entiendo, un poco de agua estaría bien.- Dijo la chica mientras dejaba su bolso de gran tamaño sobre un sofá negro de piel, Karin salió a buscar el agua. -Vaya que es grande tu oficina, parece un departamento, tienes un baño increíblemente grande, con ducha y todo, bonito decorado... Por ¿Cierto que buscas? -Sasuke se sentó al lado de ella y sonrió, a veces Sakura parecía una niña sorprendida, como si ella no fuera rica o no conociera lujos.

-Es algo importante, ya lo sabrás.

Sakura miro una bella planta que Sasuke tenia junto a la ventana gigantesca de la oficina -Es bonita, parece casi artificial, ¿Que es eso? -Sasuke y Sakura se acercaron a la gran maceta y notaron que entre la tierra había algo que parecía mal enterrado, Sakura se agacho y comenzó a escarbar con sus dedos y al descubrir que era Sasuke quedo boquiabierta, era el anillo. Sakura abrió la cajita y miro asombrada el enorme diamante rosa claro que tenia, era con pequeños incrustados de diamantes y probablemente oro blanco, era hermoso, miro a Sasuke y este se arrodillo sin pensarlo, su pedida de mano había salió mejor de lo que había planeado -Sakura Haruno, se que tenemos poco tiempo saliendo, pero me gustas y me gustas mucho, casate conmigo. -Sakura no sabia que decir pero el momento de empaño al escucharse caer el vaso de agua que traía Karin, quedo perpleja, ahí estaba el maldito anillo que había "desaparecido" maldijo por lo bajo y salio de ahí, salía sobrando en la escena romántica, un Sasuke arrodillado como un príncipe de cuento de hadas.

-Sasuke... yo... -Mordió su labio, era hora de acabar con esto, Sasuke la había ayudado y comenzaba a sentir cariño por él pero Itachi aun ocupaba parte de su mente y corazón. No pudo articular mas palabras y salio corriendo del lugar, Temari y Karin que estaban afuera no entendían que demonios pasaba, pero sabían que bueno, no era.

Sakura estaba en el estacionamiento temblando, no sabía que hacer, ¿Cómo terminar lo que ella comenzó?

***

_ESPERO LES GUSTE, ¿QUE CREEN QUE PASE? ! _


	5. Chapter 4

**_Gracias aquien lee y me pone en favoritos, y las que leen y les guste, a todas gracias, espero leer sus opiniones y que piensan sobre el rumbo que da la historia, les recuerdo sera sasusaku :3 _**

**_hasta la próxima!_**

"No basta con que te ame y que de vuelta sonrías  
y respondas lo mismo aunque sea una mentira  
es algo que me está matando lento  
y tu sabes por qué"

Sasuke salió corriendo tras Sakura, la visualizo a lo lejos junto a su auto, lloraba, camino hasta ella y la abrazo -Lo siento.- Ella clavo su rostro en su pecho, era mucho mas alto que ella, 1.65 contra un metro ochenta y seis. -Sasuke no te merezco.

-Déjame juzgar a mi.-Permanecieron en silencio y abrazados durante varios minutos.

_"Porque de frente me miras y a mi espalda me olvidas  
sales corriendo buscándote dónde esconder"_

***

"Es el momento de quedarnos solos y quieras romper"

Sakura se durmió pensando en terminar a Sasuke en la mañana, buscaría a Itachi le diría que lo amaba y lo que había hecho.

"Y cuando llega la noche me encuentro a solas conmigo  
llorar no me da el alivio, ni tu silencio lo es.

Por más que busco motivos de que quieras huir, pues ya tu amor no es el mismo y yo me muero por ti".

La mañana se anuncio y Sakura despertó decidida, miro su teléfono y leyó un mensaje de Sasuke "Solo déjate amar Sakura" Negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a ducharse y arreglarse para visitar a Itachi, para recuperarlo.

Se puso una blusa color menta holgada, unos jeans claros y ajustados y zapatos de piso color menta como la blusa, hizo una coleta alta y tomo su bolso blanco dispuesta a salir y arreglar su vida.

***

"Y bueno, el sol ha salido veo la risa en los niños y mi dolor que no sale y no sale jamás siento esa envidia por la gente que no está en mi lugar"

Bajo del auto y se encamino a la prisión, sabia la rutina, le revisaron el bolso y demás, entro a la sala de visitas y lo que vio le rompió el corazón, Itachi, Itachi besaba a Konan. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas pálidas, era su culpa -Yo provoque esto, ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida Sakura! - Se grito internamente y salió de ahí sin ser vista por Konan o Itachi.

"No sé si deba enfrentarte y que me digas qué pasa  
aunque es muy obvio que por mi ya no sientes nada  
si yo sé que nunca te he fallado, solo di por qué."

-Konan... no te confundas, yo amo a Sakura.-Dijo el chico mientras la apartaba.

-Ella te dejo, déjame demostrarte todo mi amor.- Konan sabia los motivos de Sakura, se lo confeso por teléfono hecha un mar de llanto, quizás era abusivo llevarse el crédito de la futura libertad de Itachi, pero lo amaba y Sakura se lo pidió. Iba a luchar por él.

"El amor no se cuestiona y convencerte yo sé que soy yo quien se hace daño por consecuencia a ti también, si tus razones caducan, aquí yo estaré pero no me hagas más daño, que yo a ti no te lo haré"

Sakura subió a su auto, el chofer comenzó a conducir sin recibir ordenes, ella estaba mal, la llevaría a casa, entonces sonó su teléfono, no pretendía responder pero era insistente la llamada - Aló? -Intento disimular su voz llorosa.

"y cuando llega la noche, la noche me encuentro a solas conmigo llorar no me da el alivio ni tu silencio lo es por más que busco motivos de que quieras huir"

- Sakura, ven al hospital rápido! -Dijo la voz de una mujer, se parecía a la hermana mayor de Sasuke. -Sasuke tuvo un accidente, tengo miedo.-Lloro y tras eso colgó, Sakura le grito desesperada al chofer ir al hospital nacional de Tokio. Estaba preocupada.

-Dios... no permitas que muera, por favor sálvalo, él es bueno y si lo hicieras me caso con él y lo haré feliz, tanto como él lo merece, pero no permitas que muera. -Era un día terrible, sus lágrimas no alcanzarían para llorarle tanto a ambos hombres.

Sakura llego corriendo y preguntando por su "novio" le indicaron donde estaría su familia y siguió las indicaciones, visualizo a Fugaku, Eunice, Karin echa un mar de lágrimas, la madre de Sasuke y su hermana menor quien abrazo de inmediato a Sakura. - ¿Como esta? , ¿Que ocurrió? - Se notaba preocupada y asustada.

-Su auto fue impactado por un camión de carga, quedo destrozado. Ahora mismo esta en cirugía.- Respondió Fugaku.

"Pues ya tu amor no es el mismo, el mismo  
y yo me muero por ti, y yo me muero por ti  
Oooh..."

Las horas pasaban mas lentas de lo normal, pacientes iban y venían, gente moría y gente se recuperaba, olía el ambiente a preocupación y dolor, esperanza y oraciones. El médico salió por fin de quirófano a informar a la familia Uchiha. - ¿Como se encuentra?

-Esta estable, logramos detener la hemorragia abdominal, tiene un par de costillas rotas, pero lo que en realidad me preocupa es su corazón, detectamos un mal en una arteria importante.-Se notaba preocupado y era evidente que era grave de lo que hablaba.

- ¿Es a raíz del accidente? -Preguntó su madre.

-Al parecer no, me sorprende que jamás lo hayan visto, creo que eso es de nacimiento.- Sus padres quedaron perplejos, jamás lo habían sospechado, probablemente se debía al hecho de que Sasuke Uchiha jamás nació en esa familia.

El doctor se marcho, sus hermanas entraron a verle mientras sus padres se distanciaron un poco para hablar a solas en un pasillo, Karin y Sakura estaban en el mismo lugar y era evidente que no se toleraban ni un poco, Sakura se levanto y fue por un café, necesitaba algo para sobrellevar el hambre y la ansiedad que esto le generaba, después de comprar su café camino cerca de donde estaban Mikoto y Fugaku, a Sakura se le callo un sobre de azúcar y mientras recogía su pequeño sobrecito escucho algo que la dejo un tanto sorprendida.

-Jamás nos dijeron que Sasuke estaba enfermo.- Dijo entre lágrimas Mikoto.

-No me sorprende en lo absoluto, su madre era una pobre mujer que no pudo cuidarse durante el embarazo, sin mencionar lo joven que era.- Sakura intentaba entender, intentaba comprender aquello, entonces el café callo de sus manos y llamo la atención de sus "Suegros"

-Yo... lo siento.- Se disculpo he intento irse pero Fugaku la detuvo.

- ¿Lo has escuchado cierto? -Sakura negó, pero era evidente que no era así, que lo sabia.

-Yo hablare con ella.- Intervino Mikoto, ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia un pequeño comedor del hospital, pidieron café y comenzó la charla. -Sakura antes que nada lo que te diga no se lo hagas saber a Sasuke nunca.

-No lo haré.

-Cuando tuve a Eunice casi muero, después de eso no pude tener mas hijos, Fugaku y yo habíamos soñado una gran familia pero no fue posible.

-Entonces adoptaron a Sasuke... y

-¿Mikoto-chan? -Dio un gran suspiro. –La madre de Sasuke era joven, tenia tres hijos pequeños, uno de seis, Sasuke de cuatro años y Mikoto recién nacida, su esposo murió poco antes de que naciera Mikoto, trabajaba mucho limpiando casas y haciendo lo que fuera pero un día uno de sus hijos tuvo un accidente y fue hospitalizado, yo la conocía poco hacia la limpieza en casa de una amistad mia y supe que necesitaba dinero, la ayude y a sus hijos, los cuide mientras ella estaba en el hospital, después de un tiempo me dijo que me entregaba a Sasuke y a Mikoto, acepte.

- ¿No los quería?

-Al contrario, quiero pensar que quiso darle buena vida a sus tres hijos, cuidar del enfermo y darme a los pequeños. Es curioso, pero Sasuke no recuerda nada, un médico nos dijo que fue un impacto no ver a su verdadera madre que enfocó todos esos sentimientos en construir una nueva personalidad, con solo cuatro años.- Sonrió amargamente- Por eso vivimos tanto tiempo en América, para que nadie supiera la verdad.

-Yo jamás se lo diré.- Dijo la chica quien tomo las manos de Mikoto y la miro con una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante.

Antes de anochecer Sakura tuvo oportunidad de entrar a ver a Sasuke, lo miro, tan pacífico e indefenso. Se sento junto a él y recosto su cabeza en la mano del chico, después de saber su historia se sentía mas comprometida a estar a su lado, comenzaba a sentir una necesidad de cuidarle y verlo feliz. -Debes despertar Sasuke-kun.

-Sakura.- Dijo él mientras abría lentamente sus ojos negros, ella alzo la mirada sorprendida.

-Estarás bien.- Le dijo contenta. -¿Quieres que le hable a tus padres?

-¿Podrías regalarme un beso?

Ella se sonrojo. -Acabas de salir de cirugía y quieres un beso, eres un aprovechado.- Inflo las mejillas provocando una sonrisa en él.

-Me gustas, no es mi culpa, si no tuya.- Sakura se acerco lentamente, sus piernas tenían un ligero temblor, acaso sentía nervios? entonces lo beso tiernamente y con suavidad. 

"Y cuando llega la noche, la noche me encuentro a solas conmigo  
llorar no me da el alivio  
ni tu silencio lo es  
por más que busco motivos de que quieras huir  
pues ya tu amor no es el mismo, el mismo  
y yo me muero..."

CREEN QUE YA COMIENZA A SURGIR AMOR O ES SOLO AGRADECIMIENTO Y CARIÑO? DEJEN SU COMEN

PD. DEJO LINK DE LA CANCIÓN QUE ME INSPIRO watch?v=x6f0uFeYYwU


	6. Chapter 5

Antes que nada gracias por las personitas que han comentado y las que leen :) espero la trama siga siendo de su interes, también me gustaría leer mas opiniones acerca de lo que les guste y lo que no y sus sugerencias. Este capi es corto pero va al grano ahora si comienza a desatarse la tormenta jaja ! hasta la próxima! si veo aunque sea un lindo comentario subire mas pronto la continuación :)

Sakura termino su ultimo examen del día, estaba a escasos días de salir de la escuela y aun no tenia idea si iría a la universidad. -¿Y Sasuke? -Pregunto su amiga Ino.

-Esta mucho mejor, esta tarde iré a verlo, por fin esta en su casa. Por cierto el sábado es mi fiesta de compromiso, no faltes.

-Jamás faltaría.-Dijo ella mientras la abrazaba animándola.

Antes de visitar a Sasuke, Sakura fue al asilo de ancianos donde estaba su abuelo, lo entrañaba mucho, lastimosamente no podía verle tan seguido su madre no le agradaba tanto la idea. - ¡Abuelo! -Lo abrazo emocionada. El sonrió al verla, parecía que el tiempo no pasaba por ella, parecía la misma niña de diez años que corría por el jardín y a la que le contaba cuentos antes de dormir.

-Abuelo, me casare y quiero que vayas tu- Se mostro sorprendido.

-Con el músico que conocías.-Ella negó mientras agachaba la cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer lentamente.

-No, eso acabo. Se llama Sasuke es muy lindo conmigo y yo lo aprecio mucho.

- ¿Pero lo amas?

-Abuelo, ¿Puedes amar a dos personas?

Su abuelo hizo una mueca -Veras Sakura, yo ame a tu abuela y mucho pero mi primer amor jamás se borró por completo, quizás ame a ambas pero en diferente tiempo, como tu padre... -Se detuvo y dudo sobre contarle lo siguiente.

-¿El amaba a mi madre? ¿Amaba a alguien más?

-Tu padre amo a una joven, Kushina era su nombre bueno es, supongo que aun vive, ella y tu padre fueron novios por años pero un día ella conoció a un joven que si no mal recuerdo se apellida Uzumaki y se enamoraron, tu padre sufrió pero entendió que ella siempre tendría un fuerte cariño por el, pero su amor ya pertenecía a alguien mas.

-Ella amo a los dos, en diferente tiempo. Gracias abuelo, debo irme, vendré mañana.- Le dio un beso y camino rumbo a la salida para ver a Sasuke.

***  
Sábado  
****

Sasuke estaba mucho mejor, se vistió para su fiesta de compromiso, el jardín de su casa estaba hermoso, luces blancas, música en vivo, parecía la misma boda. -Vaya, vaya Sasuke Uchiha se casa, el mundo se va acabar-Dijo un chico de ojos azules mientras entraba a la recamara del Uchiha.

- ¿Cuando llegaste de viaje?

-Hace un par de horas, espero no te moleste, traje a mi madre.

-Claro que no, entre mas gente sepa mucho mejor.

-¿Y como paso?

-Solo interesante en saber que ella es la indicada.

Kurenai abrazo a su hijo mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, habían sido las semanas mas duras de toda su vida.-Por fin estoy libre.-Dijo Itachi mientras abrazaba a su madre.

Konan también estaba ahí -Me alegra tanto que estés libre, y tan bien a pesar de lo que Sakura te hizo.

-Sakura no me hizo nada mamá, es mas mañana la buscare, no pienso perderla.

-Itachi, pero ella se va a casar.- Itachi quedo con la mandíbula en el suelo, ¿su Sakura?

-No escuche bien pero lo vi en la televisión, debe ser con algún hombre rico.

Itachi se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta. -Itachi! -Grito Konan, pero el no se limito ni a voltear.

-Es tarde, me adelantare- Dijo Sakura a su madre mientras se subía al auto de Ino e iban a la fiesta.

Unos minutos mas tarde la madre de Sakura salió a abordar su auto cuando llego el mismo itachi gritando el nombre de Sakura. -Sakura! -Mei lo miro de manera burlona.

-¿Te escapaste de la cárcel?

-¿Donde esta su hija?

-¿Mi hija? esta en su fiesta de compromiso, así que mejor no molestes.

-Era lo que quería ¿no? ¿Siempre supo de nosotros no es así?

-Yo siempre llevo la delantera musiquito. Jamás dejare que mi amada hija se case con un muerto de hambre como tu.

-Yo la amo y no renunciare a ella, así muera en el intento.

-No tientes al diablo Itachi, mejor vete a casa y no vuelvas nunca por aquí.

Itachi no se quedo así y siguió en taxi al auto de la madre de Sakura, al llegar noto la enorme casa, muchos autos y mucha seguridad, pero debía ingeniárselas para entrar y ver a Sakura.

Sakura y Sasuke hicieron su presentación, ella se veía hermosa con ese vestido rojo corte sirena, sus cabellos en una media cola y levemente ondulados. La noche transcurrió en presentaciones, música, bebida y entonces Sakura palideció, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, el mesero se acerco y la miro -Te veo en el jardín de atrás- Susurro.

Sakura se disculpo y dijo debía ir al baño, jalo a Ino de la mano -Itachi esta aquí-Dijo nerviosa y temblando.

-Ignóralo, ¡No! mejor dile que se largue, yo te cubro, no hagas tonterías Saku...

Itachi la miro entre las sombras, le parecía mas bella que nunca ese vestido rojo con pedrerías la hacia lucir como una princesa. -Estas libre.-Lloro en lo bajo y se olvido de todo, de donde estaba y lo abrazo, lo beso y él correspondió, tenia semanas de no besarle y lo entrañaba.

-Dime que no te casaras.-Susurro Itachi mientras sus frentes permanecían juntas, ella no dejaba de derramar lágrimas y decirle que lo sentía mucho.

-Debes irte, no buscarme más.

-Me amas.

-No, ya no.

-Tu beso me dijo lo contrario.- Ella puso sus dedos en la boca del chico.

-Fue un error, yo me casare y no quiero volver a verte por favor, olvídame.

-Te amo.

-No me hagas esto más difícil, te lo ruego. Te amo pero no puedo estar contigo, ya no.

Ino corrió hasta ellos alarmada y pálida. Alguien los había visto, había visto, escuchado y sabia del romance entre la prometida de Sasuke y un mesero misterioso.


	7. Chapter 6

He tenido problemillas para subir contis e-e mi compu o lo que sea estaba de chocosa... mi amdo cel murio :( y ahí escribia mis contis... es que donde anduviera y se me ocurria algo o me inspiraba escribia :( espeor logren repararlo, bueno es corto pero ahi vamos xD poco a poco descubrimos mas secretos O: 

Esto era demasiado problemático para su gusto, el solo quería fumar un cigarrillo tranquilamente, estaba fastidiado de tanta gente en la fiesta y se topa con una escena diga de telenovela, la novia de Sasuke besaba a otro hombre. -No debería meterme en esto, pero Sasuke es mi socio y o me parece, pero seria muy problemático involucrarme en este lío.

-¿Que pasa contigo?¿ Estas loca Sakura? -Ino daba vueltas en círculos mientras Sakura lloraba como desquiciada, no paraba de llorar ni un segundo las lágrimas brotaban, se sentía como la peor mujer del mundo, como una completa basura.

-Yo lo quiero Ino, no pude controlarme. -Le dijo entre llanto y sollozos.

-Por tu bien esperemos Itachi arregle esto.- Abrazo a su amiga para consolarla.

Sasuke miraba para todos lados en busca de su prometida, en ese instante se acerco a él una bella mujer de cabellos rojizos y madura -Felicidades Sasuke-kun.-Dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba.

-Madrina, que bueno que vino, le presentare a mi novio... solo falta que la encuentre.-Murmuro con ciertos nervios, tenia una extraña sensación.

Ambos chicos se encontraban fumando fuera de la recepción de la casa Uchiha, el mundo parecía un pañuelo por alguna extraña razón los caminos de todos se entrelazaban y se juntaban sin siquiera pretenderlo. -Me pones en un dilema.- Dijo uno de ellos mientras miraba al suelo.

-No quiero meterla en problemas, solo quiero que entiendas la situación.

-Itachi te saque apenas hace unas horas de la cárcel y ahora pretendes robar a la mujer de un hombre poderoso, podrías volver a prisión.

-Él me la robo a mi, ella era mi novia. Shikamaru se que casi no nos tratamos pero por favor, no digas nada.

Shikamaru lo pensó un momento, dudo pero al fin dio una respuesta -Arreglen esto antes de que sea más problemático.

Itacho no sabía si esto era un si o un no, algo bueno o malo pero sabia que Shikamaru hablaría si esta situación no se solucionaba.

Ino retoco el maquillaje de Sakura, pero aun se notaba deprimida, regresaron con todos a la fiesta, Sasuke sonrió al verla. -¿Donde has estado?

-Me sentía un poco mal y fui al baño, pero ya estoy mejor.-Sentía nervios de quien pudo haberlos visto, temía que él lo supiera.

Sasuke presento a Sakura con Naruto y su madre. -Sakura ella es mi madrina y su hijo Naruto, mi mejor amigo.- Se saludaron, Kushina tomo de la mano a Sakura.

-Te robo a tu novia un momento Sasuke.- Ambas mujeres caminaron hasta llegar a un bonito kiosko decorado con luces blancas. -¿Eres hija de Sakumo, verdad? -Sakura asintió. -Lo imagine, tienes sus ojos. Lamento tanto que el ya no este.-

-¿Lo conoció?

-Si, fuimos amigos. Pero dejamos de hablar por mucho tiempo. Bueno estoy feliz por que se que haras feliz a Sasuke, y siendo hija de Sakumo tendrás buen corazón.- Sakura no evito llorar.

-¿Que haces hablando con esta mujer? -Interrumpió la madre de Sakura.

Sakura no entendía la actitud de su madre, Kushina no se intimido en lo absoluto ante Mei Terumi. -No cambias Mei, ni todo el dinero de Sakumo pudo cambiarte.

-A mi no vas a insultarme, tu mala amiga, ¿Se te olvida que fuiste amante de mi marido?

-Basta.- Dijo Sakura. -Es mi fiesta de compromiso, es una falta de respeto para Sasuke y para mí. -Ambas mujeres callaron, Kushina se disculpo y se marcho de ahí. -Eres increíble madre, ¿Como se te ocurre decir eso?.

-Mis motivos tengo, pero no pienso hablar de esto ahora.

La madrugada llego y los invitados uno a uno se comenzaron a ir, Sakura permanecía recostada en la cama de Sasuke, pensaba en todo lo sucedió esta noche, Itachi, su madre y aquella mujer, eran tantas cosas que no podía pensar con claridad.

Sasuke llego después de correr a Naruto, y no era literal, se recostó abrazando a Sakura -Algo te pasa, has llorado.- Ella mordió su labio.

-Estoy en mis días.- Sasuke se tenso y puso nervioso.

-Me imagino, mis hermanas enloquecen esos días.- Sakura río un poco. -Te amo.

Ella no dijo nada, aun no podía. Deseaba amarle pero algo se lo impedía.

***  
A la mañana siguiente  
***

Kurenai miro con nostalgia una vieja foto, cuando ella era joven, junto a su difunto esposo y dos hijos, Itachi y su pequeño hijo menor, las lágrimas salieron sin querer como siempre que recordaba el pasado. -Mamá, piensas en mi hermano?

-Como cada día Itachi.

-¿Por que no me dices como murió? -Kurenai limpio sus lágrimas.

-No quiero hablar de eso, por favor no toques el tema.

Siempre era lo mismo, ella no decía como había muerto su hermano ni hablaba de el bebe que perdió, el no recuerda nada de su niñez a causa de un accidente por mas que intenta recordarlo no logr veces eso lo frustra.

-De acuerdo. Por cierto, ayer vi a Sakura. -Su madre lo miro molesta.

-Eres necio, deberías olvidarla de una buena vez hijo, Konan es una buena chica para ti, bonita y te ama.

-Yo no la amo.

Una bella chiquilla de cabellos rosas caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, su hermano la acompaña a inscribirse para el nuevo curso, estaba tan distraída que tropezó con una chica de unos cuatro años mas que ella, ambas quedaron sorprendidas, el chico también, eran tan parecidas, a diferencia de sus ojos, una tenia ojos verdes y la otra azules. -Yo... yo lo siento.- Dijo Sakura.

-Fue mi culpa estaba distraída, soy Ran. -Ambas se pusieron de pie. -No conozco a nadie tan parecida a mí.

-¡ Sakura! -Grito el chico. -Que tonto, eres la novia de Sasuke, Ran ella es la chica que se casara con Sasuke.

-¿Enserio? vaya que envidia, pensar que le gustan pelirosas, si no fuera por mi edad seguro te lo quito.- Los hermanos Uzumaki comenzaron a reír ante una Sakura confundida.

-Creo que te hemos asustado con nuestra actitud.- Dijo la chiquilla.

-Sakura ella es mi hermana, pequeña fan de Sasuke jeje.-Sakura sonrió, los amigos de Sasuke parecían muy simpáticos.

Mei rompió un par de fotos que tenia con su esposo, sentía rabia y coraje, el ver a Kushina le había traído amargos recuerdos, esa mujer siempre había sido una sombra en su matrimonio, Sakumo siempre estuvo enamorado y ella nunca la olvido.

_Flash back_

Sakumo caminaba sin mirar atrás, no quería discutir mas con la madre de su hija - ¡Dime algo ! la viste no? -Mei lo jalo quedando frente a frente, no evitaba llorar, la ira se apodero de ella.

-Si, solo fue un par de veces.- Mei lo abofeteo.

-¿Tuvieron una hija, no es así?

-Yo apenas supe de su existencia... por eso quiero el divorcio. -Ella jamás aceptaría que Sakumo y Kushina fueran felices, maldecía el día que Minato murió y la dejo viuda, libre para que su marido intentara algo mas, reconquistarle.

- ¡Nunca, nunca! -Se negó mientras manoteaba con él. - ¡Antes muerto! ¡Te prefiero muerto que con esa!

Fin flash back 

-Yo te lo dije Sakumo, te prefería muerto antes que del brazo de Kushina.-Susurro con amargura mientras un par de lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas :) cualquier cosilla dejen comentarios, por cierto regalenme un Me Gusta a mi página en face SakiLovemuffin ahí subire avances y cosas sobre mis fics, :)  
**

**Capítulo 7**

El día de la boda llego, los invitados llegaban uno a uno, no se hablaba de nada mas que de la boda del heredero Uchiha y la bella joven Haruno, la música comenzó amenizar el ambiente mientras se fijaban los últimos detalles. —Sakura te ves hermosa. — Dijo Ino mientras la abrazaba y después acomodaba su hermoso velo.

—Gracias, sabes hoy arrancare a Itachi de mi mente y corazón, haré todo por amar incondicionalmente a Sasuke.—Hoy se había despertado con la idea, y las ganas de comenzar a ser feliz, Itachi ya no era mas que su pasado, algo que Sasuke jamás debía saber.

—Yo se que lo harás y serás feliz. No será difícil, Sasuke-kun ha sido un hombre excelente.—Era cierto, y no podía negar que comenzaba a sentir cosas por Sasuke.

***

Itachi estaba recostado en su cama mientras su madre lo abrazaba —Debe estar casándose ahora, Shikamaru dijo que si me atrevía a ir no correría con la misma suerte.—No parecía triste, parecía derrotado, inconforme pero no resignado.

—Itachi, hijo debes entender que ella pertenece a otro mundo, Sakura será feliz y tu puedes realizar tus sueños y serlo también.—El chico rodo los ojos, sabia a que se refería su madre, a Konan.

—Supongo que tienes razón.—Respondió solo para darle el avionazo y se quedara mas tranquila.

****

La marcha nupcial comenzó, Sasuke esperaba a su novia en el altar, ella iba del brazo de su abuelo —Abuelo, tengo miedo.—Sentía que las piernas temblaban, su estómago parecía hacer extraños ruidos, veía a Sasuke esperándola, se veía tan guapo, tan feliz y orgulloso, definitivamente era inevitable no sentir algo por él.

—La felicidad a veces da miedo.—Ella sonrió, era cierto por lo regular hay personas tan masoquistas en la vida que gustan de sufrir y temen a ser felices y jamás intentan serlo.

Llego junto a Sasuke y la ceremonia dio comenzó, sus damas estaban hermosas con esos vestidos de damas color rosa claro que combinaba con el cabello de la novia y su anillo de compromiso, Mikoto, Eunice e Ino, mientras que del lado de Sasuke estaban Naruto y Shikamaru se veían muy guapos con esos trajes de gala.

La ceremonia fue emotiva, siempre se recalco el amor, los pilares de un matrimonio estable, la confianza esa palabra aterro a Sakura al pensar que ella se aprovecho de la confianza de Sasuke, pero aun estaba a tiempo de remediar todo y lo haría, seria perfecta para Sasuke Uchiha.

—Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.—Sasuke quedo frente a Sakura, quito el hermoso velo que cubría su cara y la beso tiernamente, todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron.—Fue tan rápido su noviazgo que Sasuke temía que algo fallara pero era mas optimista que negativo respecto a Sakura, lo que sentía por ella era demasiado fuerte.

***

Karin bebía vino como si fuera agua, ahora si había perdido a su amado Sasuke, lo miraba en la pista de baila bailando su vals nupcial mientras a ella la cargaba la tristeza y la rabia —Si pudiera acabar con ella lo haría.— Temari le quito la copa de la mano y suspiro, ella tenia sus propios problemas, Shikamaru había estado pegado a una insoportable rubia toda la noche y eso le molesta, ya que era una mocosa.

—Mira Karin mejor te mando a casa en un taxi antes de que hagas una tontería. Yo debo averiguar quien es esa tonta.—Temari se mostraba como dijeran vulgarmente una gata boca arriba, con las garras listas, Yamanaka Ino parecía una simple muchachita pero era una rival fuerte, curvas peligrosas, sonrisa insinuante y Shikamaru era un genio, astuto y serio pero seguía siendo un hombre, un hombre con deseos y necesidades, necesidades que ella quería satisfacer.  
—Debí haberme acostado con él cuando tuve la oportunidad.—Murmuro Karin mientras caía de sentón al suelo por su estado etílico.

La fiesta continuo para los invitados, Sakura se fue a cambiar con sus damas quienes la ayudarían y de paso a buscar su equipaje para irse a su luna de miel con su ahora esposo, en la habitación de las chicas, Sakura iba a entrar al baño a cambiarse cuando las chicas comenzaron a murmurar y reír — ¿Que ocurre? —Pregunto la chica de cabellos rosas.

—Te hemos comprado una regalo.—Dijo la hermana mayor de Sasuke mientras le mostraba un atuendo en encaje.

Sakura se ruborizo, ¡Demonios! Era mas tonta que ninguna, había olvidado que ya estaba casada, por ende hoy ocurriría "Aquello" —Eso... Es muy sugestivo, jamás he usado nada así.—Las chicas rieron mientras esculcaban su maleta.

—Se nota.—Dijo Ino sacando la ropa interior de su amiga. —Nos desarenos de tu ropa de niña, y agradece que te compramos unas prenditas para tu luna de miel.—Le mostro la gama de cosas que había comprado, encajes, encajes y modelos muy atrevidos.

—Voy a vomitar, yo no he hecho nada de nada...—Eunice se acerco a ella y le indico que entrara al baño con ella, Mikoto-chan e Ino se quedaron arreglando las cosas de Sakura.

—Respira Sakura, como "Hermana" mayor te daré consejos—Sakura sonrió, la consideraba una hermana, que linda era—En mi primera vez moría de nervios, y no fue nada bonita por que yo no amaba a esa persona, lo que quiero decir es que es normal sentir nervios pero si amas, quieres y sientes será hermoso—Sakura estaba callada.

—He visto las exs de Sasuke, todas modelos, mírame a mi, flaca, plana e inexperta.—Bajo la cabeza frustrada.

— Oh, vamos Sakura, mi hermano no es exigente y te apuesto que ya esta pensando cosas sucias.—Ambas rieron, era cierto y le constaba, últimamente Sasuke la besaba mas demandante y notaba sus manos mas escurridizas que antes.

Eunice siguió con sus consejos, y comentarios mientras Sakura tomaba nota mentalmente.

Los invitados los despidieron y subieron al auto que los llevaría al avión privado para comenzar su luna de miel. Ambos iban en silencio sumidos en sus pensamientos, Sasuke se ruborizo al mirar las largas piernas de su ahora esposa, recordó los comentarios y consejos de sus amigos.

Flash back

— ¿A donde irán? —Pregunto su rubio amigo mientras empacaba Sasuke.

—A muchas partes, quiero que Sakura conozca sus ciudades favoritas, me tomare tres meses.—Había estado investigando los lugares que su amada deseaba conocer.

—Oye... Y tu y Sakura-chan, ya sabes.—Shikamaru negó con la cabeza desaprobando las insinuaciones de Naruto, Sasuke se hizo el sordo pero el rubio era muy atrevido y bocón cuando se lo proponía. — ¡Anda Sasuke!

—Eres un imprudente Naruto.—Dijo Nara.

—Shikamaru tiene razón.—Agrego Sasuke. — ¿Desde cuando te importa mi vida íntima?

—Que humor, ya confirme, aun no pasa nada con Sakura, vaya... Hoy por fin tendrás acción.— Sasuke le lanzo la hebilla de un cinturón.

Fin flash back

—Sakura, acércate.—Sasuke le indico que se acercara a el, iban de extremo a extremo en el auto, ella sonrió y se acurruco entre los brazos del Uchiha.

— ¿Donde iremos?

—Es sorpresa, te va a encantar.—Ella sonrió apenada por la mirada de su ahora esposo. Volvieron a entrar en un silencion incómodo — Sakura... ¿Tu, tu has estado con alguien mas?

La chica esquivo su mirada apenada —No.— Dijo en un susurro, Sasuke se sintió nervioso, jamás había estado con una chica virgen, estaba aterrado pero, la amaba tanto.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hola, antes que nada gracias por quien lee y por quien comenta, no soy de las chicas que exigen mensajitos para continuar, sinceramente si así fuera pufff ya no escribiría, bueno la cosa es que he decidido acortar esta historia por que no ha sido lo que me plantie, la comencé con muchas ganas pero veo que no es tal y como la soñé, no se, todo puede ser jajaja pero si la terminare, bueno tengan bonita semana :) diviértanse, si tienen exámenes estudien y suerte. Hasta el próximo capítulo 3**

**Advertencia: Lime, un lemon muy, muy sencillo, leve.**

**Capítulo 8**

Era casi de madrugada cuando llegaron al lujo hotel, la recepción estaba hermosa, el joven botones los acompaño mientras cargaba su equipaje, si bien Sakura era una chica de dinero jamás había estado en un lugar así, su madre jamás gasto en ella, mientras su madre viajaba por el mundo Sakura se quedaba en casa con la niñera, el botones se fue dejando a la pareja en la suite nupcial, era una bella decoración clásica, una habitación de época como tanto le gustaba a ella. — ¿Te gusta? —Pregunto Sasuke mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y recargando su mentón en el hombro de ella, Sakura dio un brinquito de sorpresa y su piel se erizo al sentir su respiración chocar contra su oreja y mejilla.

—Si, es muy bello.

—Esta es la primera parada, nos quedan por delante tres meses mas.—Sakura se giro para verle de frente, estaba sorprendida.

—No es complicado enamorarse de ti.—Susurro casi inaudible, Sasuke se inclino un poco para poder quedar a su altura y besarle, fue correspondió de inmediato.

Después de ver toda su habitación, Sasuke llamo al servicio para que trajeran algunas cosas, Sakura se metió al baño para poner mas cómoda, reviso su valija y noto que Ino y sus cuñadas habían hecho de las suyas, había desde ropa sexy hasta crema y cera para depilar, vaya que si pensaban en todo, maquillaje, lociones y perfume incluso accesorios, con razón pesaban tantos su maletas, recogió su cabello para poder lavar su rostro, se deshizo de su vestido y se puso uno de los atuendos, no era que ella lo decidiera si no que había una nota en sus cosas con indicaciones de Ino. Soltó su cabello de nuevo, se puso un poco de brillo labial, perfume con embriagante aroma a fresas, se miro al espejo y casi muere de una taquicardia, se veía totalmente diferente, sus cabellos rosas caían con gracia por sus hombros y pechos, su cuerpo resaltaba con ese bello atuendo en encajes blancos y que decir de lo milagrosos que eran los ligueros, le daban bonita forma a sus piernas, se ruborizo y luego hizo una mueca de enfado, su busto era pequeño pero femenino, ¿Que pensaría Sasuke?

—Itachi, realmente hubiera querido que esta noche hubiera sido nuestra.—Lanzo un gran suspiro al aire y decidió que ya estaba mas que lista para ir a donde su esposo.

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana, Itachi permanecía en su cama con la mirada al techo, escucho a su madre charlando con quien seguramente seria Konan. No tenia ganas de verla, de verlas, pretendían que olvidara a Sakura lo cual era difícil, si bien no irrumpió en la boda haciendo notar cobardía pura, no volvería a ser cobarde y dejar que le impusieran un amor.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras pero se detuvo al escuchar una conversación—No he podido dormir tranquila.—Decía Konan.—La conciencia me tortura.

—Te entiendo, y la imagen que tenía de Sakura cambio, aun no puedo creer que se casara por dinero.—Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Fue por amor Kurenai, lo hizo para conseguir dinero y pagar el abogado de Itachi.—El corazón de Itachi se paralizo, ella siempre lo había amado, debió detener la boda, debía buscarla y aunque tuviera que pelear con su esposo él la recuperaría aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

La fresca brisa del mar entro por la ventana mientras ella dormía plácidamente en la cama, entre sábanas blancas que cubrían un poco de su cuerpo desnudo, él la miro detenidamente mientras su rostro estaba a unos centímetros de la cara de ella.

Con la yema de sus dedos surco un pequeño camino por la espalda de la joven, su piel era tan suave, tersa y blanca, no pudo evitar recordar la noche anterior, su primera noche juntos, sonrió satisfecho de los resultados pero con apetito de mas, quería probar mas de su virginal cuerpo, tan dulce, pura e inocente, ella se había mostrado tan inexperta e ingenua, jamás había estado con una mujer así, por experiencia bien sabia que una mujer que por primera vez se entrega no muestra abiertamente su cuerpo, teme a la luz y pide ser mirada con las manos, no con los ojos, se ruboriza al exceso, tiembla en cada pequeña caricia y se estremece inclusive por un beso, lo sabia desde que la vio la salir de baño y noto su nerviosismo, ella nunca había estado con nadie.

Flash back

Sakura salió de baño con una bata puesta, se mostraba nerviosa, Sasuke se giro y la vio, tomo una copa de vino que acababa de traer el servicio, Sakura camino hasta la cama y se sentó timidamente, Sasuke le ofreció una copa y se sento a su lado. —Gracias.—Bebió un traguito e hizo una pequeña mueca, Sasuke río y le quito la copa de las manos dejando ambas en el carrito de servicio. —Es que no acostumbro a beber.—Se disculpo.

—Comprendo, ¿En un mes cumples dieciocho no es así? —Ella asintió.

El silencio era incómodo, Sasuke tomo con delicadeza su rostro y se aventuro a besarla, ella correspondió torpemente, sintió como Sasuke la sujetaba mientras la recostaba lentamente en la cama, Sakura respingo al sentir la mano de Sasuke deslizarse por una de sus piernas, sus besos descendieron por la comisura de sus labios, luego por su pequeña y femenina barbilla, su cuello logrando erizar su piel para luego morder sus hombros, le encanto probar esos tramos de su piel.

—S-Sasuke.—Intento articular pero estaba nerviosa, y Sasuke con sus caricias no ayudaba mucho a calmar esos nervios.

La miro sonrojada, sofocada y tímida, era extraño como en tan poco tiempo se enamoró de ella, si bien la había conocido por su hermana y solo era gusto físico hoy eso era distinto, la amaba como jamás amo a una chica, ninguna de sus ex novias lo hizo sentir de esa manera era inexplicable, pero le gustaba la sensación de estar a merced de su joven y bella esposa.  
Deshizo el nudo de la bata para poder ver en todo su esplendor el frágil cuerpo de su pelirosa, ella giro el rostro evitando mirarle, moría de nervios y miedo por su reacción, beso cada pedazo de piel que estuviera expuesta logrando erizar la piel de su cuerpo, sonrió al verla tan sensible a sus caricias —Sakura, te amo.—Sakura lo miro con ternura, no pudo decir nada, sus labios y los de él se encontraron en un baile que daría rienda suelta a sus mas placenteros instintos. La acaricio sobre las prendas de fino encaje, ella gimoteo su nombre un par de veces, sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a desabotonar su camina para que acabara lejos de ellos, la bata y el resto de la ropa de él se fue en un dos por tres quedando con esa escasa prenda que cubría la intimidad de ambos, Sasuke deslizó la prenda íntima de Sakura mientras ella tomo su rostro evitando que la viera —No me mires.—Susurro tiernamente.

—Eres hermosa, quiero verte.—Le respondió mientras su mirada la acariciaba de pies a cabeza, era bellísima, ninguna de esas mujeres del pasado tenían lo que Sakura tenia, no llegaban ni a los talones de su amada. Las caricias y besos continuaron por minutos, ella acariciaba su marcado pecho y debes en cuando su espalda ancha, entonces las manos masculinas jugaron con ese punto tan intimo de la Haruno, sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda mientras él sonreía al notarla lista para culminar lo que había comenzado, se posicionó antes besándola apasionadamente, y comenzó a adentrarse en tan estrecha chica virginal, una mueca de dolor se formo en tan bello rostro, quiso parar pero ella le dijo que estaba bien, ella quería que continuara y así lo haría, conforme el dolor se iba comenzaba el vaivén de caderas y jadeos, su piel se cubría de cristalinas gotas de sudor que se mezclaban en cada roce, entonces algo que no creyó ocurrió un gritito lujurioso por parte de ella lo excito tanto que ambos culminaron en un placentero orgasmo, intento sostenerse para no caerle por completo encima, ella se aferraba a su cuerpo tomando bocanadas de aire, Sasuke jamás creyó perder la razón por escuchar gemir a una mujer, pero los dulces gritos de su esposa eran un afrodisiaco perfecto.

...

Se miraron por largos minutos, ambos frente a frente recostados en la cama, ella tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la suya, Sasuke se perdía en sus ojos verdes, había sido la noche mas maravillosa de toda su existencia, poco a poco sus ojos y los jade de ella se cerraron, ambos habían tenido un día agotador, una boda, una fiesta y una noche de bodas tierna pero calurosa.

Fin flash back

Sakura abrió los ojos y se topo con los oscuros y profundos ojos de su ahora esposo, sonrieron al mismo tiempo, el la acerco mas a su cuerpo y beso en los labios —Buenos días—Dijo tímidamente Sakura —Debo verme terrible.

—Me gusta esa faceta tuya, recién levantada—Ella soltó una risita, debía estar loco para gustarle alguien con el cabello enmarañado y la cara sin lavar.

—Dices muchas locuras, nadie se ve bien al despertar.

—No conozco a esa tal Nadie, pero seguro no tiene ni tus ojos, ni tu boca, probablemente por eso se ve tan mal. —Ella sonrió de nuevo, si así serían todas las mañanas con Sasuke, no seria difícil amarlo, y por el contrario le encantaría estar a su lado.

"Querida Ino estas dos semanas han sido fantásticas, estamos en Londres, mañana iremos a Marruecos, debo agradecerte que le dijeras a Sasuke-kun los lugares que moría por conocer, se que tu se lo dijiste, sabes Itachi se esta llendo de mi mente, no lo olvido por completo debo ser sincera pero se que lo dejare en el pasado, cuidate, besos a todos, Sakura"

Ino sonrió, esta sumamente feliz por su amiga sabia que ha este paso olvidaria al músico. Miro al joven que estaba frente a ella y sonrió, esta vez la sonrisa era dedicada a él. —Sakura y Sasuke están muy felices.

—Me alegro por ellos.—Dijo el mientras bebía su taza de café. —Ino, ¿Que has pensado?

Ino miro a Shikamaru mientras guardaba en su bolsa la postal de su amiga con un bello paisaje de la ciudad de Londres, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero sabia su respuesta —Acepto, quiero que vivamos juntos.

—No te arrepentirás.— Shikamaru Nara acababa de tomar una gran decisión, ni el mismo sabia por que y de hecho sabia que era problemático y muchas cosas vendrían a raíz de esta decisión pero esa rubia escandalosa y sensual lo había cautivado, era lo contrario a él pero le gustaba.  
—Mi madre casi muere cuando le dije, cree que es una locura mudarnos juntos a dos semanas de conocernos, pero le he hecho ver que te quiero.—El día de la boda de Sakura lo conoció debido al suceso con Sakura e Itachi, lo acoso los días posteriores y luego simplemente se dio, un beso, una velada romántica y ahora se mudarían a un apartamento cerca de la universidad donde Ino iría.

—La gente se complica mucho, hay quienes temen al compromiso y pasan años desperdiciando ese amor por el temor, yo quiero vivir el presente Ino, mi padre me lo hizo saber antes de morir, yo no quiero tener que morir para saberlo.

Los azules ojos de Ino se humedecieron ante esas palabras, lo beso tiernamente, mientras una rubia los miraba con enojo, Temari interrumpió la escena con gran fastidio. —Shika, aquí están tus citas de la tarde.

—Te dije que las cancelaras, Ino y yo iremos a su universidad y a buscar un apartamento. —Ino le dirigió una mirada de desprecio, sabia que la asistente de su novio estaba enamorada de él, también sabia que la odiaba, ambas se detestaban.

—Son importantes, no creo que debas cancelarlas.

Shikamaru se paso una mano por el rostro, Temari últimamente esta insoportable —No me importa, vámonos Ino, el decano nos espera ya.

Ino tomo su bolsa y salió del café de la mano de su novio mientras Temario moría de la envidia. Shikamaru había hecho una cita para que Ino fuera a la universidad de sus sueños, aunque su madre quería que fuera modelo ella se apasionaba por ser quien vistiera a las modelos, ser diseñadora era lo que quería y gracias a su novio lo seria seguramente.

...

Ran estaba acostada en el verde jardín de su casa, había discutido con su madre, pero ella tenia un motivo grande para estar molesta con ella, a su lado se sentó un rubio muy simpático, su hermano mayor, Ran con escasos quince años estaba deseosa de saber quien era su padre, quería conocerlo.

—Ran, no debes discutir con mamá. —Acaricio sus rosas cabellos, era muy bonita.  
—Naruto-kun, por favor, pregúntale a mamá quien es mi papá, te lo ruego.—Naruto asintió con una gran sonrisa.

—Hablare con ella, espérame aquí.—Dijo el rubio y entro a la casa para buscar a su madre, en cierta forma entendía a su hermana menor, el estaria igual si no supiera quien era su padre por eso indagaría en algo que jamás converso con su mamá, cuando el y su amigo Sasuke tenían cerca de ocho años su sueño de tener una hermanita se cumplió, envidiaba a Sasuke con dos hermanas que lo mimaban y veían como a un príncipe, entonces su madre le dijo que tendría un o una hermanita y se mudaron, con los años Ran iba a colegios de niñas y casi no viajaba con el y su madre cuando el se convirtió en un hombre su mente pensó que quizás el padre de Ran era tan mal ser humano que por ello su madre no permitía que Ran los acompañara a todas partes, que Ran saliera de esa burbuja de protección que su madre le creo.

Entro a la habitación de su madre mientras esta se arreglaba, cepillaba su largo cabello rojizo. —Hijo, tu prima vendrá a cenar, la noto decaída, creo que deberías presentarle un amigo tuyo, Por que no Suigetsu?

Naruto se rasco la nuca —De acuerdo, pero no prometo que se lleven bien. Oye quería preguntarte algo. —Su madre lo miro detenidamente, estaba serio y eso era raro en el, camino hasta su cama y se sentó, el la siguió y tomo asiento junto a ella. —Mamá, quisiera saber, necesito saber quien es el padre de Ran.

Kushina se mostro sorprendida, pero ya era hora de arreglar esta situación, hace años que la culpa la carcomía y probablemente ya era el momento de arreglar las cosas. —Tu hermana, Ella te ha pedido que me lo preguntes? —Naruto asintió. —De acuerdo, te contare. Antes de conocer a tu padre tuve un novio, terminamos cuando conocí a tu papá, me enamore, eramos los tres amigos, yo me case, él se caso, cuando enviude no creí volver amar, un día lo volví a ver, aquel ex novio y algo surgió.

—Pero el seguía casado?

—Así es, era por que murió hace un par de años, era Sakumo Haruno. —Naruto quedo boquiabierto.

— ¿El padre de la esposa de Sasuke? ¿Son hermanas?

—Sí, no se como decírselo a tu hermana y a Sakura, Mei es una mujer malévola no quiero perjudicarlas.

...

Londres, Inglaterra.

Una joven de ojos perlados empacaba su ropa, un hombre de cabellera plateada entro y acaricio su cabello con ternura —Padre, todo esta en orden.—Dijo la chica, probablemente de unos veintitrés años, cabello negro y lacio, largo a la altura de su cadera, piel lechosa y atractivos ojos perlados.

—Muy bien, nuestro vuelo a Tokio sale esta misma noche.— Se sentó en un sillón y se dispuso a leer, la joven sonrió al verlo tan contento. —Por fin podré cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi amigo Sakumo.

—Debe sentirse liberado, aunque no entiendo por que tres años después buscara a sus hijas.  
—Hinata, Sakumo fue claro, el quería que todo se hiciera cuando Sakura tuviera dieciocho, así legalmente podrá proteger sus intereses y los de su pequeña hermana. —Hinata asintió, aunque aun no comprendía del todo la historia, su padre adoptivo era un tanto alocado para contar las cosas, pero lo quería mucho, aparte aprovecharía para buscar a sus parientes de sangre, aun que la hayan abandonado ella quería saber por que, quería saber si tenia hermanos, primos o lo que fuese, su única pista era el apellido de la persona que la dejo en ese orfanato, Hyuga.

**Hasta aquí, como ven Hinata, Kakashi, Kushina y sus hijos empiezan a ser mas participativos en la historia, también habra algo de ShikaIno ya que me fascinan 3 y algo con Temari de mala y Karin.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hola, bonito martes, con la novedad de que ya comencé clases :) y ya empece por lo tanto con tareas, supongo tarde un poco en publicar, no lo se, en mi pagina en face SakiLoveMuffin les estare avisando cuando y les pondré avances, gracias por seguir la historia ya pronto entramos a lo dramático de esta y quiero que vean en giro que dara la historia, Sakura no será la única Mujer Comprada, avaricia, intriga, mentiras y romance abundaran, se unen al fic Suigetsu, Neji, Hanabi, Pein, veremos las siguientes parejas:**

**Nejiten, NejiHina, KibaHina, NaruHina, SasuSaku, SasuKarin, SuitesuKarin, PeinKonan, Itakonan uufff jajaja será un drama, gracias por el apoyo y no dejen de leer.**

**Capítulo 9**

Era de noche en la ciudad, las calles se iluminaban por las luces y el cielo nocturno, el chico de ojos violetas miro de reojo a la joven pelirroja que iba del lado del copiloto, su amigo Naruto lo había invitado a cenar, cosa que no le pareció extraña ya que solían frecuentarse ya fuera en Canadá donde ambos vivieron o bien en casa pero esta noche había sido diferente, le presento a su prima Karin, la cual había visto en fotos que el rubio le mostro era de su edad, bonita, inteligente y con ese look ejecutivo le sorprendía por que ella era una asistente y no era mas que eso si había ido a la universidad y era muy buena estudiante.

Cuando la vio en la cena con ese vestido negro y blanco, una cola de caballo y su rostro levemente maquillado algo se movió en su ser, era raro ya que el no solía "Enamorarse" y menos a primera vista, lo de él era sexo casual, encuentros sin compromisos y cosas así, pero vaya que esta chica le movió el suelo, aunque era un tanto enojona, quizás hasta amargada según dijo su primo era cálida y con actitud maternal eso lo noto al ver como limpiaba la mejilla de Naruto al mancharse de salsa, la cena fue muy buena, comimos pasta y algo de mariscos, bebimos vino y Ran dio el toque simpático mientras Naruto hacia tonterías y su madre creo que solo hablaba de las virtudes de Karin, creo que el propósito de la cena es sacarla de la fila de las solteras, eso no me disgusta en nada siendo sincero pero al ser la prima de un amigo debo portarme bien y con sumo cuidado, no quiero echarme de enemigos a los Uzumaki, y menos a uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Cuéntame sobre tu trabajo con los Uchiha, he oído que son muy buenos en la rama de vienes raíces y el comercio automotriz. —Karin giro la vista que tenia en la ventanilla de su lado y miro al chico, su tía estaba muy interesada en que ella saliera y tuviera novio, hace un par de días le hablo sobre su edad y el reloj biológico y sobre que esta en edad óptima de tener bebes, pero ella solo quería a Sasuke, un hijo de Sasuke la hubiera hecho muy feliz.

—No es nada fuera de lo común, llevo las citas, conferencias incluso su vida privada, no es nada especial —Suigetsu la miro un momento en lo que estaba el alto del semáforo, la noto con un aura triste.

—Naruto menciono que te graduaste en administración y has estudiado ciencias políticas, ¿No crees que deberías ejercer? — Se preparo para una respuesta grosera o algo por el estilo estaba indagando mucho en la vida de ella y probablemente se molestaría mucho.

—Es que no puedo —Susurro casi inaudible, la luz verde ilumino el semáforo pero el no dio marcha, se quedo parado mientras otro par de autos siguió, era de noche se había salvado de que le estuvieran pitando con sus claxon otros conductores, la calle estaba sola y oscura. —Lo amo tanto que no puedo irme de su lado, es patético.

¿Lo amo tanto? El chico no entendía absolutamente nada, pero su cerebro comenzó a maquinar la idea —Tu jefe, ¿Estas enamorada de tu jefe? —Karin sonrió amargamente.

—Comenzamos juntos, su padre recién le daba la oportunidad de hacerse cargo de la empresa, y yo hacia mis practicas para la universidad, han sido muchos años y un día de la nada dice que se casara, que la ama, le da el anillo mas bello, tienen una boda de ensueño y ahora deben estar en alguna parte del mundo disfrutando su luna de miel. —Suigetsu se aventuro a tomar su mano y sonrió.

Vaya que aunque fuera una chica con semblante duro era muy frágil y estaba estúpidamente e irremediablemente enamorada de un sujeto que no lo estaba.

—Quizás sea hora de que veas otros horizontes.

—Quizás. —Fue lo único que ella dijo. Suigetsu puso en marcha el auto, suspiro al recordar una escena de su pasado.

_Flash back_

_Era el verano mas bello que pudo existir en su vida, había estado esas tres semanas en la playa donde conoció a su amor de juventud, su amor de verano, la chica de cabellos negros lo miro tímidamente, todas las vacaciones habían salido juntos._

_El cielo se coloreo de anaranjado y rojo anunciando el atardecer, el último de esas vacaciones. —Suigetsu—Él colocó sus ojos fijamente en los de ella y sonrió, su nombre sonaba tan dulce cuando salía de sus labios rosas._

_—Te amo tanto, tanto que podría morir—Soltó la chica sin mas, Suigetsu no dijo nada, no sabia que decirle o como reaccionar, noto la desilusión en ella era la misma cara triste que tenia Karin al hablar de su jefe._

_Fin flash back_

—Somos unos bastardos, ¿Cierto? —Karin lo miro con cierta confusión, no entendía a que venia ese comentario, el seguía mirando al frente sin mas y tomando el volante como si nada. —Deberíamos corresponder a tan bellos sentimientos, pero siempre las terminamos lastimando, somos una mierda generalmente los hombres, totalmente patéticos.

Ella sonrió inclusive escucho una carcajada por parte de ella —Tienes razón —Sonrió de nuevo. —Pero no los culpo, hay veces que nosotras no decimos que los amamos y por ello ustedes jamás se enteran o nos sentimos tan a gusto con solo verlos, oírlos y ser parte de su vida que nos conformamos con migajas de afecto. —Suigetsu la escucho con atención, parecía tan fría y dura pero dentro de esa coraza era un chica, una chica común y corriente que amaba y deseaba ser amada también, comenzaba a interesarle tanto en ella que le causaba un poco de miedo aquello. —En aquel edificio—Dijo Karin señalando un edificio de unos seis pisos, vivía en una zona bonita donde abundaban los departamentos y un bello parque, un gimnasio y otros locales que facilitaban la vida de quienes vivieran ahí.

Ambos bajaron del auto, ella se anticipo a que el joven abriera la puerta, no es que el fuera descortés o algo por el estilo simplemente estaba acostumbraba a eso cuando salía con Sasuke a alguna parte y mas en aquella época donde el era un vil casanova rompecorazones, en pocas palabras un zorro. —Te acompaño hasta tu apartamento, no pienses mal pero Naruto me ha pedido que te cuide y que si algo te pasa me verán en los periódicos como "Chico muere estrangulado"

—De acuerdo, aunque subiremos por las escaleras, y vivo en el ultimo piso, ¿Eh? —Sentenció la chica mientras comenzaban a caminar.

—Cuéntame un poco mas de ti.

Ella negó —No he oído nada de ti, mi tía solo hablo de mi, a veces es molesto eso, pero lo hace por que dice que estoy muy sola, en fin.

—Bueno, conocí a tu primo en Canadá mientras hacíamos la especialidad en cirugía, él en cardiología y yo en ginecología o obstetricia —Karin lo miro sorprendida vaya, cara de médico y cirujano no tenia. —Lo se no parezco médico, estudie eso por que mis padres querían son médicos importantes, pero lo que realmente me gusto fue tratar con niños.

—Vaya, no pareces del tipo de hombre que trataría con niños. —Él se sonrió y rasco su nuca un tanto apenado, era verdad parecía poco simpático a la vista de los infantes.  
—Lo se, tu primo me lo ha dicho, de hecho el lunes comenzare a trabajar en el hospital de Tokio y tu primo también, si algún día necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme—Karin se sonrojo.

—No lo tomes a mal pero no me sentiría cómoda de que tu fueras mi ginecólogo—Él también se sonrojo, no lo había pensado, que tonto.

La velada culmino con un beso en la mejilla en muestra de despedida, ella entro al oscuro apartamento tirando la bolsa y el abrigo que tenia en la mano y lanzando los zapatos, había sido una noche interesante junto a su familia y con ese hombre, era muy agradable a su parecer.

...

Sakura estaba emocionada por los bellos lugares a los que había ido, paseos en tren, cenas a la luz de las velas, recorridos a los lugares mas populares de Londres, bella arquitectura e historia solo en sueños lo habría imaginado, Sasuke independientemente de lo rico y atractivo que era le resultaba lindo estar a su lado, conversar por horas y aunque era serio, ella lo había visto reír incluso hasta llegar ambos al estado de estallar en risas y acabar en el suelo agarrándose sus estómagos, ella había sacado a relucir lo mas profundo y oculto de Sasuke Uchiha.

...

No podía evitar llorar como una idiota, Pein me dijo que lo olvidara que Itachi jamás fue para mi y no me valoraba pero que podía esperar de mi ex novio, a pesar de que terminamos hace mas de dos años el seguía aferrado a mi, pero mis sentimientos ya eran otros y solo quería a Itachi, lo amaba tanto que necesitaba tenerlo para mi y me agarre de la mentira de Sakura para lograrlo y aun que parecía que lo estaba logrando mi enorme bocota lo hecho a perder, ni los besos de Pein, ni su cuerpo junto al mío hizo que esa noche olvidara a Itachi, debo recuperarlo es lo único que escucho en mi cabeza.

—Solo soy tu consuelo, Konan, Itachi jamás te amara como yo. —Tuve que decirle aquello ella sigue encaprichada con Itachi, se que solo vino a llorar a mi hombro, que los besos que nos dimos y hacer el amor solo fue por despecho pero soy tan adicto a ella que no me importo ser solo un juguete para su dolor, para calmar un poco su llanto, Konan no ha podido perdonarme al cien por ciento por nuestra ruptura, se que la engañe infinidad de veces, que le dolió mucho cuando le fui infiel pero lo he pagado y muy caro, ahora soy yo quien mendiga su amor, quien quiere comprar a la mujer que perdió con besos, con caricias y palabras de aliento, me siento tan estúpido al verla levantarse de la cama y vestirse, ahora soy yo quien desearía que durmiera a mi lado después de estar juntos, así como ella me lo pedía años atrás, se que la use y lastime pero no tolero que ella ame a Itachi, que se aferre tanto a su presencia y a buscar su nulo amor, no descansare hasta lograr reconquistarla.

...

Esa noche no lograba conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas en la cama y miraba el techo, hace unas semanas que murió su padre y no le dolía mucho que digamos, ahora tenia cosas mas importantes en que pensar. Cuando supo la ultima voluntad de su padre quiso volverlo a matar con sus propias manos, acabarlo a como de lugar, Hanabi su hermana menor tampoco estaba feliz, ambos debían hacer algo para arreglar ese problema.

_Flash back_

_Hanabi Hyuga vestía unos jeans negros y una blusa oscura de encaje, zapatos de diseñador, lentes igualmente caros y oscuros, maquillada para la ocasión y sus cabellos recogidos en un elegante chonguito restirado, aretes de perlas, collar a conjunto y bolso de Louis Vuitton._

_Neji estaba a su lado con un traje sastre hecho a la medida, diseño exclusivo solo hecho e importado para él, con telas de cien hilos, zapatos caros, un rolex de ultima colección, ambos crecieron en cuna de oro, siempre en colegios privados, nanas, juguetes por montones, la vida de príncipes que ambos creían merecer, su padre y abuelo fueron fundadores de una empresa farmacéutica que se expandió por occidente y Latinoamérica, después compraron una franquicia de farmacias y tiendas departamentales que estaban por todo el mundo, se pudrían en dinero, Neji colaboraba con su padre mientras Hanabi seguía estudiando y gastando, tenia quince años apenas y quería gastar a manos llenas. El abogado de su padre comenzó la lectura del testamento._

_—Yo, Haru Hyuga, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales quiero expresar mi ferviente deseo de que las siguientes propiedades queden a manos de mi primogénita y única hija Hinata Hyuga, la cual abandone en un acto de cobardía, quizás al ser tan joven me deje doblegar por mi padre, me hice cargo de los hijos de mi difunta hermana desde que ambos eran pequeños, siempre crecieron como hijos míos pero los crie tan mal que son avaros, groseros y se que no lloraran mi muerte, intente darles moral y valores pero ambos son tan perversos como mi padre por eso mi casa en Tokio, mi finca en Texas, mis autos, mis botes, colección de motos, cuentas bancarias, cheques, y demás propiedades quedan al igual que mis compañías a manos de mi hija Hinata, la cual será buscada por un detective y mi abogado hasta encontrarla, Neji y Hanabi podrán vivir en esa casa hasta que Hinata llegue y decida lo que ella crea conveniente, dejare una cuenta para que vivan un tiempo pero aprovéchenla muy bien por que no dejare que toquen ni un centavo de mi hija, Hanabi deje pagada tu escuela con un fidecomiso para que estudies, Neji te dejo mi enseñanza y el haber aprendido una carrera, aprovecha y trabaja..._

_Final Flash back_

Neji no podía creerlo, el dinero que le había dejado su "padre" era una miseria, morirían si no hacia algo, el detective y el abogado no decían nada del paradero de Hinata pero cuando la viera la mataría o haría lo que fuera para que ella se largara de sus vidas, compraría a aquella mujer como su abuelo compro a la madre de Hinata para que se marchara lejos, no le costaría trabajo, siendo hija de una cabaretera seguramente la hija era igual o peor, pensó.

Por el momento tenía claro algo, la propuesta de su hermana Hanabi y su novia TenTen, el detective encargado del caso debía desapararecer a como de lugar.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hola este capítulo lo escribe en una hora libre en la universidad, espero les haya gustado, quiero tomar hincapié en algo, no me gustaría que se enojen :(por lo que puse de SasuKarin, es necesario y lo sentiré si dejan de leer por eso pero así se queda la historia pondré un SasuKarin por que es importante para la trama, no será romántico, al menos no por parte de Sasuke el ama a Sakura quiero aclarar, solo paciencia, mucha paciencia plis.**

capitulo 10

_"Ino, te mando esta postal desde Brasil, sabes es un lugar muy exótico, dentro de un mes regresamos, Sasuke me hace tan feliz, creo que me estoy enamorando cada día mas de él"_

Ino guardo la postal junto a muchas otras, en dos meses había estado recibiendo tantas postales de bellos lugares, lo que mas la hacia feliz es que su amiga ya se mostraba enamorada de su esposo, termino de empacar sus cosas, aun faltaban sus zapatos, bolsos y abrigos pero no había prisa, su madre estaba triste en tan poco tiempo se mudaría con su novio mucho mas grande que ella y aparte iría a la universidad a estudiar diseño de modas y no modelaje como ella quería, pero su hija era feliz así que debía calarse su tristeza.

.

Temari tomo del brazo a Shikamaru y miro los acabados del bello apartamento, era grande, espacioso y con una vista increíble, tenia dos habitaciones, dos baños, cocina equipada, comedor, una terraza enorme y espaciosa con bonitas plantas, era perfecta para comenzar su vida juntos, por fin había encontrado al amor de su vida pensaba Nara convencido. — Es gigante y lujoso—Dijo Temari.

—Es lo que quería, a Ino le gusto también así que es perfecto, por cierto tengo unas cosas que atender y no podre recibir la mudanza ¿Podrías hacerte cargo tu? —Temari lo soltó y lo miro acusadoramente.

— ¿Y tu noviecita Yamanaka? —Era el colmo, aparte de trabajar para él ahora debía hacerse cargo de su estupida ¿noviecita? Seguramente teñirse el cabello la había dejado incapacitada para hacerse cargo de una simple e insignificante mudanza.

—Ino lo haría pero debe hacer unas cosas en la universidad—Ignoro la molestia de Temari y el tono que puso en "Noviecita" ella era problemática, él prefería ahorrarse la fatiga de indagar en los por que de su molestia, también en por que Temari no veía con buenos ojos a Ino, las mujeres eran un misterio pero mejor guardaría silencio y se quedaría con la duda.

—De acuerdo, pero me debes tres días mas de vacaciones—Shikamaru solo asintió, no le queda de otra, después de todo Temari era como su brazo derecho y siempre estaba ayudandolo, merecía una que otra recompensa.

—Bien—Le dio las llaves—Debes estar aquí entre las cinco y las siete, ellos te llamaran, ya les he dado tu numero—Temari asintió.

Ambos se marcharon del lugar, ella haría algunas compras e iría a comer, sola cabe mencionar ya que su amiga Karin disfrutaba de sus días libres al no estar Sasuke salía a comer y solo iba un par de horas a la oficina a recibir llamadas y agendar citas.

Karin estaba de lo mas divertida al lado del amigo de su primo, Suigetsu y ella habían ido a la playa Que locura! Ella en jeans en la playa, pasearon al perro de Suigetsu un hermoso pitbull color gris llamado junior, imponente y cariñoso, después fueron a casa del chico a dejar a junior para mas tarde ir a comer, estaba ahí en el restaurante chino que mas le gustaba. —No puedo comer ni un bocado mas—Dijo la chica de cabellos rojos mientras acariciaba su estómago, Suigetsu negó con la cabeza.

—Debes comer tu galletita de la suerte—La puso en la mano de ella, Karin lo miro dudosa, de acuerdo le respondió sonriente, mientras abría la galletita, el papel callo en la mesa mientras Karin probaba el "postre" Suigetsu tomo el papelito se lo dio para que lo leyera después de todo era su suerte, no la de él Karin comenzó a leer "El verdadero amor, tocara a tu puerta"

—Tock, tock—Bromeo el chico, pero bien dicen los viejos, entre broma y broma la verdad de asoma, Karin giro su rostro, estaba apenada pero era muy pronto para anticiparse con Suigetsu.

— ¿Es tarde, me llevarias a casa?

El chico asintió amablemente, la había incomodado y en cierta forma el también estaba incomodo y un tanto inseguro de lo que había hecho, prácticamente le dio a entender que gustaba de ella.

.

Sus ojos perlados miraban para todos lados, buscaba a su padre pero no lo hallaba entre la multitud, un par de adolescentes que pasaban corriendo por ahí la empujaron y callo de sentón en el suelo, vaya que nadie era amable, pero una mano se poso frente a ella, era un apuesto joven de ojos cafés, cabellos castaños muy bien vestido y con porte elegante, Hinata tomo su mano apenada y se puso de pie — Te has hecho daño? —Pregunto el joven amablemente mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza, llevaba un bonito vestido azul marino, un pequeño bolso y zapatos rojos como la cinta en su cabello.

—No, G-gracias—Agradeció apenada.

—Puedo revisarte soy médico, bueno pediatra pero es casi lo mismo—Sonrió mientras rascaba su nuca pero olvidando que aun tenia tomada de la mano a la chica con su otra mano, ambos se sonrojaron, la soltó delicadamente —Me llamo Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba, trabajo en el hospital de Tokio, ¿Como te llamas?

—Hinata, Hatake Hinata, busco a mi padre, debe estar en una tienda de libros solo que...

—Debe ser aquella, justamente voy para haya, vere a un amigo, podemos ir juntos—La chica asintió y después de sacudir su vestido por si quedaba un poco de polvo y tierra camino junto al chico, al entrar a la tienda había mucha gente, para ser específicos hombres de todas las edades. — ¿Tu padre también viene a la firma de libros?

Hinata negó —Si, y no precisamente.

— ¿Como es eso?

—Mi padre es quien escribió el libro, Kakashi Hatake —Kiba abrió los ojos desmesuradamente pero antes de que algo saliera de su boca alguien los interrumpió.

— ¡Kiba! Apresúrate nuestro sensei pervertido esta firmando libros y lanzara un tomo nuevo, ¡Nuevo! —Kiba le hacia señas al rubio para que cerrara la boca, Hinata ignoraba lo que el rubio decía, estaba pasmada, idiotizada por esos ojos azules y su cara, era tan guapo a su parecer.

— ¡Naruto, cállate! —Le dio un golpe en el hombro Kiba, miro a Hinata —Ella es Hinata, Hinata el es Naruto—Naruto le dio la mano y le estampó un beso en la mejilla logrando ponerla roja como un tomatito —Nos acabamos de conocer, es hija de Hatake-sama.

Naruto quedo boquiabierta y la estrecho en sus brazos, Kiba frunció el seño — Tu padre es un Dios! Tengo todos sus libros incluso compre el formato de audio de "Oscura pasiones" —Hinata sentía que moriría, olía tan bien, se sentía tan bien y pensar que apenas lo conocía, eso era aun mas ilógico, tonto y extraño.

—Basta, basta—Dijo Kiba irritado y rompiendo el agarre de ambos —Hinata, ¿No quieres ir a comer?

—Si, ya hace hambre, ¡Vamos! —Interrumpió Naruto, autoinvitadose a la "cita" que planeaba Kiba con la bella chica que recién conocía, le resulto tan bonita e inocente que no dudo en invitarla pero su estúpido amigo y colega todo arruinaba.

—B-bueno, le avisare a mi padre—Dijo la chica mientras iba a la mesa donde Kakashi firmaba libros a los pervertidos de la ciudad.

.

Sakura y Sasuke estaban acostados en la suite presidencial, Karin les había enviado la noche anterior imágenes de diversas casas para que ambos escogieran una para vivir a su regreso —Esta me gusta, esta en una buena zona y cerca de la universidad—Dijo Sasuke mientras miraban las fotos de una gigantesca propiedad, tenia un jardín gigantesco, una piscina, casa de huéspedes, cinco habitaciones mas las de servicio cada una con baño, sala de entretenimiento, era muy bonita.

—No lo se, es mucho para nosotros dos, ¿No crees? —Agrego la chica, Sasuke beso su frente y pudo las fotos de otra casa.

Era grande, recién había sido puesta a la venta sus antiguos dueños se divorciaron tras un año de casados, la historia era triste pero su casa era hermosa, una habitación principal con baño, tina, una bella terraza, un jardín lleno de flores con un pequeño estanque, árboles frutales. Entonces se toparon con una bonita foto, era una reclamara decorada en tonos pasteles, azules, amarillos y verdes, una cuna blanca con un móvil de carritos —Me gusta—Susurro Sakura.

—Es la habitación de un bebe—Dijo el chico, entonces algo le vino a la mente, algo que no habían hablado antes él y su esposa. — Sakura? —Ella alzo la vista— ¿Has pensado en tener hijos, en que tengamos hijos?

La chica se puso nerviosa pero estaba segura de lo que quería —No lo había pensando, pero... Si me gustaría formar una familia contigo— Sasuke sonrió abiertamente, se sorprendió mucho —¿Pero creo que ahora seria muy pronto, No lo crees?

—Si, tienes toda la razón, probablemente cuando tu acabes la universidad, ¿Te parece bien?

— ¡Sí! —Respondió para después besarlo, ya no había dudas, amaba a Sasuke, ya no era solo comenzar a amarlo, definitivamente lo amaba. Su corazón y sus sentimientos por Itachi comenzaban a congelarse, el fuego que los mantenía vivos ya estaba extinto, ahora Sasuke le causaba sensaciones bonitas y satisfactorias, le provocaba tener un bebe, y formar su familia con él.

.

Kiba no dejaba de mirar a Hinata, ella solo mantenía la vista en su plato y debes en cuando miraba al rubio —Sabes, Naruto y yo trabajamos juntos.

—Si, recién entramos a trabajar en el hospital, como eres nueva en la ciudad no te apenes en ir a buscarnos de ves en cuando, te podemos presentar muchos amigos—Agrego el rubio.

—Muchas gracias, son muy simpáticos ambos y amables—Sus mejillas se pusieron rojizas, Kiba no podía dejar de verla, ¿Acaso era amor a primera vista?

—Cuéntanos, ¿Que hacen en Tokio? Tenia entendido Kakashi vivía en Londres y por cierto, no sabíamos que tenía una hija.

Hinata miro a Kiba —Es un hombre muy reservado, me ha tenido en anonimato por las personas que quieren acercarse a él como los medios de comunicación o los paparazis. —Hizo una breve pausa. —Hemos venido por que debe arreglar unas cosas legales y yo también tengo asuntos que resolver.

—Vaya, espero tu estancia sea larga y pues que pueda verte mas seguido—Dijo Kiba con entusiasmo, esta chica le había gustado mucho y no quería perder el tiempo. No respondió ya que el rubio los interrumpió instantáneamente.

—Hinata-chan no te pareces en nada a tu papá, ¿Eres adoptada? —Dijo el rubio en broma mientras miraba la foto del libro de Kakashi, Hinata bajo la mirada.

—Si—Kiba y Naruto se miraron, Kiba le hizo una mueca de desaprobación al chico y luego tomo la mano de ella en muestra de afecto.

—Hinata discúlpalo, suele ser un idiota sin tacto—Ella asintió y sonrió tiernamente.

—Si, no hay problema, no me avergüenza ser adoptada, al contrario Kakashi ha sido un padre ejemplar, jamás me falto nada y me ha cuidado mucho, cosa que mis padres biológicos no hicieron. —Naruto bajo la mirada, aun estaba apenado.

.

Neji revoloteaba el despacho de su fallecido "Padre" que mas bien era su tío, intentaba encontrar algo que le indicara o diera una pista para hallar a el investigador privado y llegar antes que él a Hinata, era lo único que sabia de ella, su nombre al menos que se lo hubiera cambiado, pero lo dudaba, entonces de un libro salió un sobre viejo y un tanto maltratado, lo reviso y ¡Bingo! Tenia una pista para hallar a la heredera de su tío: "Orfanato de Osawa" una serie de documentos donde se deslindaban de la niña a la que llamaron Hinata.

—Estoy cerca—Hanabi entro al despacho — ¿Encontraste algo? —Neji asintió, era un pequeño gran triunfo para ambos y para su avariciosa alma sedienta de dinero y poder.

—Debemos encontrarla Neji-kun, no quiero ser pobre, no podría ser una pobretona—Chiloteo la chiquilla, era tan insufrible que solo Neji la soportaba.

.

Karin se recostó en la alfombra, estado caminado por horas, la casa de Suigetsu era sencilla, pero cómoda, la vida de médico le dejaba cosas buenas a su parecer, el chico se acostó igualmente junto a ella mientras miraban al techo—Creo que me gustas Karin—Se atrevió a confesar sin titubear, ella no dijo nada, no podía por que aunque se sentía muy bien con el chico, no era Sasuke y ella amaba a Sasuke o es lo que ella creía estaba tan metida en su disyuntiva que no vio en que momento Suigetsu se poso sobre ella, la miraba con mucha atención, se atrevió a besarla, no pudo evitarlo, ella no lo detuvo, no quiso, simplemente no pudo hacerlo y correspondió sin chistar al beso de aquel chico.

La noche era joven y lo que comenzó con un simple, simple e indefenso beso termino con una tórrida noche de pasión, el celular de Karin tenia, una, dos, tres, muchas llamadas perdidas pero eso no importaba, estaba muy ocupada olvidando a Sasuke aunque fuera por solo un momento.

.

Hinata llego a la habitación del hotel con una sonrisa gigante, su padre la vio y no dudo en preguntarle donde había estado todas esas horas, la chica le conto todo con detalles, Kakashi era su mejor amigo y confidente, cuando tuvo su primer periodo al no haber una mujer en casa el tomo ese roll de madre y le explico lo que debía saber, era raro que ella fuera tímida habiendo tenido un padre que le hablara de tampones y toallas intimas.

—Es tan lindo, aunque algo distraído, es médico en el hospital de Tokio, su amigo Kiba también, pero Naruto es cirujano, ¿Lo puedes creer?

—Creo que te gusta ese tal Naruto.

—Un poco—Dijo tímida, pero luego cambio su cara a una triste —Pero tiene esposa e hija.

_Flash back_

El celular de Naruto sonó, este contesto mientras Hinata lo miraba y escuchaba tímidamente — En un rato llego, si, si, si, también te quiero. ¡Que también te quiero! —Hinata se desilusiono y no dudo en preguntarle a Kiba discretamente que con quien hablaba el chico.

—Algo que debes saber es que Naruto tiene dos mujeres en su vida, y ellas mueven su mundo — ¡Era casado! Tenía una hija y esposa, que pena, que desilusión pensó para si misma.

Fin flash back

Sakura lanzo al cesto de basura la prueba de embarazo, estos dos meses que tenia de casada no había tomado medidas para prevenir un embarazo, su periodo se había retrasado pero la prueba descarto el embarazo, seguramente era por el viaje y los cambios de clima y comida, al menos eso comento un doctor brasileño que la atendió, definitivamente quería un bebe pero no ahora, llegando a casa vería un médico para tomar algún método anticonceptivo, se dijo.

.


	12. Chapter 11

Hola antes que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que aun gustan de leerle, también a las que ya no me leerán, como he leído algunas personas creen que es predecible mi historia y lo que pasara en el futuro, las invito a leer paraqué que comprueben lo contrario pero no puedo obligarlas claro esta, solo espero comprendan que cuando dije sasukarin no hablo de infidelidad, ni de sexo, ni de un hijo entre ambos… hablaba de un vinculo entre un chico y una chica que siempre lo ha querido que probablemente ella sea quien lo ayude en momentos difíciles pero no como mujer tal vez como amiga, bueno independientemente de ello espero continúen el fic y les prometo no se arrepentirán, ya comienza el drama para el otro capi, veremos que pasa con Hinatita, Kurenai, donde anda Itachi xD etc, etc. Saluditos y bonita semana :)

**Capítulo 11**

Kurenai recogió su cabello, se vistió formal y elegante, zapatos de piso en color negro para que combinasen con su atuendo oscuro, era una mujer muy guapa para sus mas de cuarenta años. Hoy tenia una cita de trabajo y por lo que leyó en el periódico pagaban muy bien, los ricos pagaban buenas cantidades de dinero a sus amas de llave, salió de casa deseando conseguir el trabajo, su hijo Itachi no estaba por fin había encontrado un mejor trabajo, amaba tocar en esa banda pero no veía progresos económicos y decidió buscar algo mas lucrativo.

Tomo un autobús y después camino varias calles hasta llegar a una bella color blanco, un gigantesco jardín con alberca y un kiosco en medio con bellas flores y árboles frutales a su alrededor. —Buenos días, vengo por el anuncio del periódico— Le dijo al joven que cuidaba la entrada este le abrió la puerta y le indico donde dirigirse. Kurenai llego hasta una parte del jardín donde estaba una joven de cabellos rojos con un atuendo en color azul, falda arriba de la rodilla y una blusa muy elegante, zapatos a juego, estaba sentada en una mesa de jardín—Buenos días soy Kurenai...

—Lo supuse, tome asiento—Le indico mientras tomaba una pluma para comenzar a tomar notas —Menciono que tiene mas de quince años de experiencia y he llamado a sus antiguas jefas me han hablado maravillas de usted.

—Me gusta cuidar de la casa donde trabajo como si fuera mía, he tomado cursos de repostería y comida internacional, se de vinos y llevo buen control, aparte conozco buenos contratistas y amo cuidar de un jardín. —Karin termino de escribir y la miro.

—Muy bien, tienes el trabajo, soy Karin me veras seguido por aquí, el señor de la casa y su esposa llegaran pronto, debes tener todo en orden y debes quedarte a dormir, los domingos y días que ellos te indiquen podrás salir, tu sueldo será depositado en esta cuenta de banco, el señor te deposito para comprar tus uniformes y realices compras para la casa—Hizo una breve pausa para darle una lista y las llaves de toda la casa—Esto es lo que debes comprar, confiare en tu buen gusto Kurenai-chan, también toma este teléfono para que estemos comunicadas si tienes alguna duda.

Kurenai estaba muy contenta, la paga se imaginaba era muy buena y las atenciones igual, lo único que sabia de sus nuevos jefes es que eran un joven matrimonio de recién casados, sin hijos ni nada mas.

.

Ino termino de colocar los últimos vasos en la repisa de la cocina, había llegado la ultima casa esa misma mañana y lo demás lo recibió Temari con quien no se llevaba bien, no la odia pero tampoco era santo de su devoción. Escucho la puerta y corrió al vestíbulo muy emocionada, al verlo tan guapo con su traje gris no evito colgarse de su cuello y besarlo, Shikamaru correspondió, era la primera vez en muchos años que le interesaba una chica y podría jurar que era la primera vez que estaba enamorado en sus casi treinta años jamás se había preocupado por una chica y mucho menos había vivido con una solo su madre era y Temari eran las mujeres mas cercanas en su vida pero cuando conoció a la rubia el suelo se le movió, quedo prendado de tan bellos ojos azules, su bello timbre de voz, su precioso cabello rubio que caía con gracia hasta su cintura incluso su cuerpo delgado pero con bellas curvas que a sus dieciocho casi diecinueve años era deseado por hombres lo había notado cada que salía con ella y envidiado por mujeres que la miraban como si quisieran devorarla o destrozarla para ser solo un poco perfecta como ella. — ¿Que haces aquí? —Se alejo un poco de él para mirarlo con mucha mas atención.

—Solo debía revisar unas cosas, decidí ayudarte con los últimos detalles—Ella sonrió.

—Mira que conveniente, ya termine. Creo que tu tienes otras intenciones Nara—Le guiño un ojo mientras el chico se sonrojaba y soltaba una sonrisa cómplice.

—Ino, tienes toda la boca llena de razón—Ambos rieron y se tumbaron en su nuevo, magnífico y como sillón de piel color chocolate.

.

Sakura termino de empacar la ultima prenda de ropa, salieron de casa con tres maletas y regresaban con ocho maletas, Sasuke compraba muchas cosas para su esposa, cosas que ella no veía necesarias pero que el quería regalarle, recuerdos para sus hermanas, sus respectivas madres e Ino. —Sakura no debemos volver, disfrutemos un par de días mas... —Sakura se giro y lo miro preocupada, puso su mano en el pecho del chico.

—Hemos sido muy irresponsables, tenemos casi tres meses que no te haces un chequeo y noto que te has sentido mal, no intentes mentirme Sasuke—Sasuke suspiro, era en vano mentirle, ella había notado sus dificultad para respirar y ese dolor inquietante en su pecho.

—Esta bien, lo hare por ti—Ella lo abrazo, en verdad se preocupaba por la salud de su ahora esposo, no sabia exactamente si era amor, cariño o agradecimiento pero sentía miedo de que Sasuke muriese, de que su corazón fallara a tal grado de no latir mas, eso le causaba miedo y tristeza.

.

Neji miraba hacia todos lados, se sentía como un vil y asqueroso criminal, tomo un sorbo mas de su café negro, no confiaba mucho en la higiene de ese pequeño lugar pero el sujeto a quien vería ese día había sido sumamente específico en pedir que se vieran en ese lugar, en ese barrio tan asqueroso y de mala calaña. En instantes la campanilla de la puerta sono dejando ver a un sujeto alto de cabellos negros y rebeldes con vestimenta oscura, botas y lentes igualmente oscuros, en el bajo mundo era conocido como Zabuza quien por poco dinero mataba o daba simples mensajes de sus respectivos clientes— ¿Tiene el dinero? —Pregunto disimuladamente mientras miraba el menú. Neji puso en la mesa un sobre amarillo que el sujeto en cuestión tomo de inmediato, lo abrió y conto que no faltara nada. —Ahora la información.

—Se llama Kenji Okumura Shikone, es detective privado y trabaja en la 420 en el quinto piso.

—Esta misma noche ya no te causara problemas. —Dijo el sujeto mientras revisaba con atención su preciado botín.

.

Kurenai fue a comprar varias cosas con Karin, algunas sábanas, cojines y comida. Al llegar Karin se despidió y Kurenai se dispuso a preparar algo para la cena, durante sus compras Karin le había informado que el matrimonio volvería esa noche, quería impresionarlos, metió vino a enfriar, comenzó a preparar salmón a la plancha, ensalada con espárragos, crema de champiñones y de postre un delicioso pay de queso con ralladura de limón. Llamo a su casa pero como era de esperarse Itachi no estaba ahí, se estaba esforzando mucho por ser alguien en la vida y conquistar a Sakura a su regreso.

.

El cielo estaba oscuro y una joven pareja recién llegaba a su hogar, Sakura estaba maravillada de tan bonita casa, era más bonita que en fotos, debía aceptar que Karin tenía buen gusto en las selecciones de casas. Un joven los recibió, quien cuidaba de la casa y se dispuso a bajar del taxi las maletas, llegaron al pórtico de la casa y Sasuke la tomo en brazos como la costumbre típica de los recién casados, era hermosa la casa confirmaron ambos al entrar, el chico dejo las maletas e hizo referencia a que se marchaba, Sasuke bajo a la chica, ambos estaban tomados de las manos, entonces un estruendo se escucho, frente a ellos una mujer de cabellos oscuros y ondulados los miraba con cierta sorpresa. — ¿Se encuentra bien? —Corrió Sakura a su auxilio cuando vi que la mujer recogía los vasos que había tirado. —Tenga cuidado, puede cortarse—Sakura juntaba los pedacitos de cristal mientras Kurenai la miraba.

—Sakura... —Susurro llamando la atención de ella, Sakura la miro y no logro reconocerla, pero ella sabia que esa chica era de la cual estaba enamorado su hijo Itachi.

—Usted debe ser Kurenai— La mujer alzo la vista y creyó que moriría en ese instante—Soy Sasuke Uchiha—Esos ojos transportaron a Kurenai al pasado.

_Flash Back_

_—Es muy lindo, ¿Cual es su nombre?_

_—Sasuke—Dijo con un tono melancólico._

_—Me gusta, Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha. Kurenai, cuidare bien de él._

_Kurenai beso la frente de su pequeño quien dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Mikoto, sabia que ella anhelada tener un hijo varón y cuidaría de su pequeño Sasuke y su hija recién nacida._

_Fin Flash Back_

Lo había dejado de ver cuando el tenía cinco añitos y su hermana apenas unas semanas de nacida, pero sus ojos eran irreconocibles, su nombre y el apellido de aquella familia que lo acogió como su propio hijo, el destino estaba jugando con ella y sus pobres hijos, ambos enamorados de la misma mujer y ahora ella estaba frente a él. Sasuke no quito sus orbes de la joven mujer algo le resultaba familiar pero a ciencia cierta no sabía que podría ser.

.


End file.
